Falling on deaf ears
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate him back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past. No Slash. Mentions of Abuse and Disabilities. Mentor Fic. Cannon. Disclaimer. Taster chapter.
1. Taster

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** I plan to update regularly. Thanks to my beta AlElizabeth. The first three chapters were co written with foreverme98. Please note, the taster chapter was posted months ago to see if people liked story, as i had good reviews i have now (on another page so people who are following know more has been posted) finished the chapter and posted. it says it is repeted and is optional to read i have reviews and things on there i did not want to loose by deleting. This is only for the first chapter and please log in so i can reply to reviews and explain situations.

* * *

 _ **FALLING ON DEAF EARS - taster** (repeated in next chapter, optional to read)_

Vernon drove into the car park of Kings Cross. Climbing out of the car, he roughly pulled Harry, his nephew, from the back seat, followed by a small suitcase containing all of his possessions. He proceeded to close the door, get in the car and, drive off, leaving Harry standing there confused and scared. Harry looked around and saw a door that lots of people were going into. Deciding his best bet would be to follow them and hope some answers turned up soon.

No one seemed to notice the small, frightened boy wearing filthy clothes, and sporting a dirty face with messy hair. Reaching the strange building, he saw what he assumed were trains from the models he had seen Dudley with.

Still wondering what to do, and unsure of where he was going, Harry made his way over to a quiet corner. Setting himself down on the floor, he opened his suitcase. There were only two tee shirts, one pair of trousers, some skivvies and socks. On top of all this was a small piece of paper. Since he didn't know how to read, he didn't know what it said, but he grabbed it anyway, and after closing his trunk, he made his way over to the crowd of people.

Realizing that he would need to ask someone for help, he looked around hoping there would be someone he could ask for help. Narrowing down the options was easy. Men were scary. Youth hurt him. Children were stupid. The only option he felt remotely comfortable with were women. A suit meant busy so he was looking for a woman who wasn't wearing a suit. Spotting a lady over by the opposite wall, who was currently looking after 7 rambunctious children, Harry decided she would do. Hoping she would be willing to help, he pushed his way through the crowd.

The lady noticed him when he was standing about five feet from her. Walking up to him, kneeling in front of him, she smiled and said something he couldn't hear. Placing his case on the floor, he held his hand out and signed for help. Realization flashed across the lady's face when she realized he couldn't hear her.

Again, she smiled at him while gesturing to the piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Grabbing it, he handed it over, hoping that she would understand. Looking at the paper, to his face, then to his forehead, she reached up to move his hair out of the way. She saw him flinch but also saw the distinctive lightning bolt scar. She led him over to her children, said something to the eldest, then she handed them each a piece of paper- the same as his own. Hugging the girl, she turned back to Harry and took his arm. The next thing he knew, he was being squeezed through a tiny hole.

Finally, being released from the tight pace, Harry looked around and started to panic at the unknown place, and the fact that he had obviously changed locations without having moved. He first noticed a strange man who had white hair flowing down his back and friendly blue eyes.

A short time later, the fire lit up and another woman stepped out. This new woman moved towards him and knelt on the floor in front of him. Before he had a chance to panic, the woman starting signing, "My name is Madam Pomfrey. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm scared and lost and confused. What's happening?" Harry asked fearfully.

The grey-haired lady turned her head to look at the older man. They exchanged glances with each other, and after a moment, she turned her attention back to him. "There is no need to worry. Can you tell me what ails you?"

Harry finally calmed down enough to take in that she was dressed as a nurse. He only knew this because he had seen women dressed similarly on the tele.

"I can't hear, and I can't talk. Is that what you mean?" Harry was slightly puzzled as to what she meant but hoped the answer he gave was right. The lady turned and looked at the other people in the room, he guessed to tell them something. She nodded her head a few times, then looked back at him.

"Why can't you hear, Harry?" she signed. "Did someone hurt you?"

Gathering his courage, he began the short story that led to his deafness, "My uncle hit me when I was really little and my head hit the corner of the unit. Since then I've not been able to hear anything."

A lone tear dripped down Madam Pomfrey's cheek. "I'm sorry what's wrong?" he questioned, worried that he had said something to make her upset with him.

"Nothing. Would you like me to return your hearing?"

The young boy looked thoughtful for a long time before he very hesitantly nodded his head.

"Alright, it might come as a bit of a shock at first, but after that we should be alright. I just need you to stay calm, please." She looked over to the others for a final time before gently moving a stick in front of his face.

Something warm could be felt through his head. The next thing he knew was the cooing of a bird he hadn't noticed before. Everything was a big shock for him, and Harry wasn't sure what was happening.

"Harry, these are called ear defenders. If you put them on they will block out noises that are too much." Harry reached forward and took the device.

Then for the first time in a very long time someone spoke to him. "Hello, Harry." The woman who had found him asked, "Would you like a hug?"

Not waiting for a reply, she took the small boy in her arms. Not being able to maintain control any longer, he broke down into tears. A few minutes later, he calmed himself. The only reminder of his breakdown being the wet patch on the lady's shoulder and an occasional sniffle.


	2. 1 A Lone Journey

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** I plan to update regularly. Thanks to my beta AlElizabeth. The first three chapters were co written with foreverme98.

 **WORD COUNT:** 2192

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 -** A lone Journey_

1st sept

Vernon drove into the car park of King's Cross. Climbing out of the car, he roughly pulled Harry, his nephew, from the back seat, followed by a small suitcase containing all of his possessions. He proceeded to close the door, get in the car and, drive off, leaving Harry standing there confused and scared. Harry looked around and saw a door that lots of people were going into. Deciding his best bet would be to follow them and hope some answers turned up soon.

No one seemed to notice the small, frightened boy wearing filthy clothes, and sporting a dirty face with messy hair. Reaching the strange building, he saw what he assumed were trains from the models he had seen Dudley with.

Still wondering what to do, and unsure of where he was going, Harry made his way over to a quiet corner. Setting himself down on the floor, he opened his suitcase. There were only two tee shirts, one pair of trousers, some skivvies and socks. On top of all this was a small piece of paper. Since he didn't know how to read, he didn't know what it said, but he grabbed it anyway, and after closing his trunk, he made his way over to the crowd of people.

Realizing that he would need to ask someone for help, he looked around hoping there would be someone he could ask. Narrowing down the options was easy. Men were scary. Youth hurt him. Children were stupid. The only option he felt remotely comfortable with were women. A suit meant busy so he was looking for a woman who wasn't wearing a suit. Spotting a lady over by the opposite wall, who was currently looking after 7 rambunctious children, Harry decided she would do. Hoping she would be willing to help, he pushed his way through the crowd.

The lady noticed him when he was standing about five feet from her. Walking up to him, kneeling in front of him, she smiled and said something he couldn't hear. Placing his case on the floor, he held his hand out and signed for help. Realization flashed across the lady's face when she realized he was deaf.

Again, she smiled at him while gesturing to the piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Grabbing it, he handed it over, hoping that she would understand. Looking at the paper, to his face, then to his forehead, she reached up to move his hair out of the way. She saw him flinch but also saw the distinctive lightning bolt scar. She led him over to her children, said something to the eldest, then she handed them each a piece of paper- the same as his own. Hugging the girl, she turned back to Harry and took his arm. The next thing he knew; he was being squeezed through a tiny hole.

Finally, being released from the tight pace, Harry looked around and started to panic at the unknown place, and the fact that he had obviously changed locations without having moved. He first noticed a strange man who had white hair flowing down his back and friendly blue eyes.

A short time later, the fire lit up and another woman stepped out. This new woman moved towards him and knelt on the floor in front of him. Before he had a chance to panic, the woman starting signing, "My name is Madam Pomfrey. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm scared and lost and confused. What's happening?" Harry asked fearfully.

The grey-haired lady turned her head to look at the older man. They exchanged glances with each other, and after a moment, she turned her attention back to him. "There is no need to worry. Can you tell me what ails you?"

Harry finally calmed down enough to take in that she was dressed as a nurse. He only knew this because he had seen women dressed similarly on the telly.

"I can't hear, and I can't talk. Is that what you mean?" Harry was slightly puzzled as to what she meant but hoped the answer he gave was right. The lady turned and looked at the other people in the room, he guessed to tell them something. She nodded her head a few times, then looked back at him.

"Why can't you hear, Harry?" she signed. "Did someone hurt you?"

Gathering his courage, he began the short story that led to his deafness, "My uncle hit me when I was really little and my head hit the corner of the unit. Since then I've not been able to hear anything."

A lone tear dripped down Madam Pomphrey's cheek. "I'm sorry, what's wrong?" he questioned, worried that he had said something to make her upset with him.

"Nothing. Would you like me to return your hearing?"

The young boy looked thoughtful for a long time before he very hesitantly nodded his head.

"Alright, it might come as a bit of a shock at first, but after that we should be alright. I just need you to stay calm, please." She looked over to the others for a final time before gently moving a stick in front of his face.

Something warm could be felt through his head. The next thing he knew was the cooing of a bird he hadn't noticed before. Everything was a big shock for him, and Harry wasn't sure what was happening.

"Harry, these are called ear defenders. If you put them on they will block out noises that are too much." Harry reached forward and took the device.

Then for the first time in a very long time someone spoke to him. "Hello, Harry." The woman who had found him asked, "Would you like a hug?"

Not waiting for a reply, she took the small boy in her arms. Not being able to maintain control any longer, he broke down into tears. A few minutes later, he calmed himself. The only reminder of his breakdown being the wet patch on the lady's shoulder and an occasional sniffle.

"Right then, Harry. I am happy that you are well enough to get ready for the term ahead, however, I would like to see you later, please." The lady looking like a nurse spoke to him as well as signed, to make sure he would understand what was being said. "This is Mrs. Wesley and she will take you to a place called Diagon Alley in a moment to get all of the things that you will need. She will bring you back here later on; do not worry. Just so you know, she does not know how to sign so she won't necessarily know what you are saying. Come along, Harry."

He stood up and slowly made his way over to the lady. He saw her outstretched hand and recognized it as the same one that Aunt Petunia always used to give Dudley. Placing his hand inside her's, hesitantly; he finally looked up and smiled at the kind looking woman. Signing a quick thank you to the lady, he looked around waiting for what would happen next. "Mrs. Wesley, here is the key for his vault. I assume you know what to get." After receiving a quick nod in response, she continued, "Feel free to use the Floo. Please be back before 7 in time for the feast."

"I will be looking forward to having you join us tonight, Harry," the twinkly-eyed man spoke up, his deep voice warming Harry's insides. "Have fun preparing for the school year."

Mrs. Wesley reached down, picked the small boy up, pushed his head into her neck, and quickly got into the fire before Harry had a chance to be worried about what was happening.

Walking out into the Leaky Cauldron, she placed Harry on the floor and took his hand in her own, leading him to the back of the shop and through the wall at the back. She watched as the young boy in her care saw the magical street for the first time. Because many of the people usually residing in Diagon Alley were parents, either still at the station or enjoying the time without the children, the alley was fairly quiet.

She saw that the child wanted to be let down when he unwrapped his tiny arms from around her neck. Setting him down gently, she took his hand in her much larger one and set off down the familiar street. She couldn't help but smile at his wide eyes as he took everything in. He kept turning his head here and there, seemingly not wanting to miss out on anything they passed by.

Squeezing his hand, Mrs. Wesley spoke up, "All of this must seem very strange to you."

Another goblin came scurrying to their side. Taking the key, Grip hook took them through one of the numerous doors that led off from the hall. "Right this way," he instructed.

Reaching for Harry's hand once more, she encouraged him to keep up with the goblin's hurried pace. The stone passageway greeted them, and she could tell that the shadows the torches created, scared the dark-haired child.

"Have courage," she spoke softly. "No one will hurt you here."

Looking less afraid, Harry followed the goblin down the passageway, stumbling slightly when the ground began to slope downwards. After a few more steps, the goblin whistled shrilly and a cart came barreling towards them, a set railroad tracks keeping it on course.

She encouraged Harry to step in first, then she followed after him. Once everyone was safely inside, the cart raced through connecting passageways, turning so quickly Mrs. Wesley was left dizzy and Harry was left feeling a heady mixture of fear and exhilaration.

Eventually, the cart slowed to a stop, for which Mrs. Wesley was very grateful. She was glad she hadn't had the time to eat lunch yet or it would have ended up all over the stone floor.

The goblin opened the final door. Gobs of green smoke flew out, and when it cleared the pair took in piles and piles of gold coins, silver, and bronze Knuts. It was overwhelming and more than a little wonderful to the mute child, who hadn't seen so much money in his entire life.

Harry looked up at Mrs. Wesley. Questions clouded his dark eyes. Pulling a small bag out, she set about filling it up with what she thought would be the necessary amount. "All of this is yours," she told him kindly. "You're well taken care of thanks to your parents."

His dark eyes looked around the vault. She stood back and waited for him to process everything. For someone who grew up with nothing, the amount of money contained in the safe would be a shock for anyone, much less an 11-year-old boy.

After a bit, he turned to face her. Sweetly reaching out his arm to her, he willingly followed her back out into the damp passageway. They all hopped back into the wooden cart. The next ride was just as fast and as crazy as the last, but it led them back out into the great outdoors.

Righting herself, Mrs. Wesley huffed out a relieved sigh. "Right, Harry, we are going to go and get you some robes." Walking down the street towards Madam Malkin's shop they opened the door and stepped inside.

Mrs. Wesley had seen inside his suitcase earlier, so even though it was left in the office, she knew what was needed. Madam Malkin had obviously heard them enter and had come from the back room. "Hello, how can I help you today?" she spoke from behind the counter.

"Please, can I have five sets of plain black work robes, one plain black pointed hat, one back summer cloak with silver fastenings, one black winter cloak with silver fastenings, five white shirts, three grey cardigans, three grey jumpers, three charm able ties, two charm able scarves, five pairs of trousers, ten pairs of grey socks, and ten pairs of skivvies." Mrs. Wesley told the lady. "I also need general, everyday clothes, the poor fellow has nothing but what he is wearing. Professor Dumbledore sent me to get all his things. What would you suggest to get?"

"Well, for someone his age and size, I would suggest getting an assortment of t-shirts, shirts, trousers, jumpers and slacks. I can get all of that ready for you." The lady smiled "Could you hop up on the platform please dear so I can take your measurements then I will get everything sorted for you." Harry had been unable to follow the conversation so far and so now didn't know what they were expecting him to do.

Lifting his hands to start signing that he didn't understand, he remembered that these people would not understand what he was saying and so dropped them back by his side. Realizing that he didn't understand what had been asked Mrs. Wesley pointed towards the platform and gently pushes his back.

After getting all the measurements they did the lady good-bye and continued obtaining the rest of the supplies harry needed.


	3. 2 Getting Started

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** Thanks to my beta AlElizabeth. The first three chapters were co written with foreverme98. Please log in when you review so i can say thanks and provide info on anything that needs explaining.  
where text is surrounded by *'s the person is speaking and signing at the same time.

 **WORD COUNT:** 3654

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 -_** _Getting Started_

"Ah, Harry, how was your trip?" Madam Pomfrey signed to him when she saw him and Mrs. Wesley making their way down the drive way. Realizing that he hadn't communicated with anyone, most likely the entire time, she thought he might like to have someone he could tell his trip too.

"It was so good. There were little goblin people, and wands, and brooms, and so much more amazing stuff. We got everything that I would need. Even an owl!" Harry was obviously very excited but something about him seemed reserved. "The kind lady who took me had to go and tend to some things. She dropped me off then left. I'm not sure what she did with all of my things, but look I've got new trainers and a wand."

"I believe the best thing to do would be to introduce you to Hagrid. He is the one that looks after the first years on the boats. Now, I'm warning you now, Hagrid is rather large but he would never hurt anyone. I'm sure he will be just as excited to meet you. Come along."

Harry scurried after the lady and back out the front door. Confused as to why they were going outside, but excited to meet someone new, he continued at a steady pace. Reaching the cabin, Madam Pomfrey explained to Hagrid what had happened. He said that he would be more than happy to walk Harry down to the train and then make sure that he would be safe. Gently squeezing his shoulder, the lady made her way back up into the school to finish preparing for the coming year.

Hagrid gestured towards the chair and Harry took that as his cue to sit down. Just as Harry sat down, a great dog bounded up to him, and dropped its head onto his lap. Remembering all the times Marge's dog had hurt and chased him around, Harry jumped in his seat. Arms flailing, he came close to tipping the chair backwards in his haste to get away. After a little while of the dog just sitting there quietly, Harry realized the dog had not been ordered to hurt him.

"Jumpy little tyke, aren't ye?" the large man questioned.

Harry shrugged with an impish little grin tugging the corners of his mouth up. The half-giant fascinated him, making him forget his fears. Even the dog didn't bother him, though its head was bigger than his own.

"Can't hardly believe yer Harry Potter," he muses out loud. Stepping up to the boy, he stares down at Harry's face. "Yer him though. Would recognize James' boy any day."

The name didn't mean anything to Harry. He was not allowed to know of his past, so he never dared ask his aunt or uncle anything about his parentage. It would have gotten him a couple of lashings, which was something he liked to avoid at all costs. It simply wasn't worth it. He wasn't stupid, however. Apparently, his father's name was James.

If only he had a face to go with it.

"Well, we better be getting down to the docks, Mr. Potter. We wouldn't want you to miss the boats."

Trusting that the man knew what he was talking about, Harry trailed along after him. The dog stayed by Harry's side, trotting along faithfully. Hagrid looked back, smiling. "You've sure charmed ol' Fang. Animals are a good judge of character, you know."

Peaking at the beast, Harry reached a trembling hand out to pet it, gaining confidence when the overgrown pup nudged his hand with its nose. Laughing, Hagrid shook his head. "He's never been fond of strangers. Most times I have to leave him at home to keep him from hurting anybody."

Harry listened with rapt attention. Every bit of information Hagrid provided, Harry stored away for later. So far, he liked Hagrid the best. The giant-of-a-man put him at ease in a way no one else had been able to do. Perhaps it was because he reminded him of a big, furry teddy bear. Either way, Harry was happy to follow Hagrid anywhere he chose to lead.

"Just around here Harry, ye will get ta see Hogwarts." Hagrid started pointing through the trees. Rounding a bend in the road Harry was able to see the castle. It was one thing seeing it up close, but seeing it lit up in the dark over the Black Lake was magical. Harry was so engrossed with what he was seeing that he didn't notice Hagrid had carried on walking.

"Well, here we are!" Hagrid proclaimed. Looking around he saw Harry a little way off running to catch up.

Several smallish wooden boats lined the water's edge. Other children stood, waiting, expectant expressions settled on their tiny faces. A few looked nervous, while others looked anxious to start the next adventure. Some looked slightly out of breath after the walk from the train to the lake, but not many. One such brave child happened to be a girl. The first thing Harry noticed was her hair. She had more of it than anyone he had ever seen. The disapproving purse of lips was the next thing he took note of.

Hagrid went running towards the boats then, yelling at the top of his very loud, very powerful voice. "Now get off 'em boats, you ragamuffins. It ain't safe!"

A boy with bright red hair, who he thought to be one of Mrs. Wesley's children, leapt out of the boat before Hagrid could reach him. Another boy turned red in the face, and froze in place, one foot in the boat, the other one anchoring him to dry land. "I-I'm sorry, s-sir."

Grabbing the boy out of the hunk of wood, Hagrid grunted. "What's yer name?"

N-N-Neville, sir. Neville Longbottom." His shaggy hair hid almost all of his face, but Harry could still see the naked fear swimming in his dark eyes.

For a moment, Harry worried over the scared student. He let out a sigh of relief when Hagrid set the boy down. It would have been too awful to bear if Hagrid had hurt Neville.

"Everyone line up then," he said. "We ain't got all day."

Trying to hide, but not having anywhere to go, Harry just stood by the lake's edge, too nervous to step forward and get into one of the boats. Eventually, Hagrid noticed this when almost all of the other children were situated comfortably. "Come along, Harry. I've saved you a spot beside this pretty little lady here."

The 'pretty little lady' happened to be the same frizzy-haired girl he had noticed earlier. Her pert nose wrinkled at him and her brows furrowed distastefully. She said nothing, however, she just primly sat her hands in her lap.

"Everyone ready? Right, well, we will be off then – FORWARD." Hagrid called from sitting in his own boat next to Harry.

With that, the little boats started to glide across the lake. It would have been a peaceful journey if it hadn't been for the bushy haired girl. She started to open her mouth several times, but each time she shook her head and closed it again. She fidgeted a bit before she made eye contact with him, then said, "Isn't this exciting?"

Nervous, Harry bowed his head. He couldn't seem to make his mouth work. Her piercing eyes were too intense, and he didn't have any experience conversing with children his own age. He just knew he would mess it up and make a fool of himself.

Again, her demanding voice rung in his ears, "Do you know what the school motto is?" When he remained silent, she carried on, undeterred, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon! Isn't that peculiar?"

Butterflies made a mess of his already unsettled stomach. He turned his head to the side, keeping his gaze glued to the foggy waters. The mist rising from the lake leant an air of danger to the air, which did nothing but cause him to feel even more unsure of himself and his surroundings.

Huffing, the girl folded her arms across her chest. He watched her from out of the corner of his eye. Frustration poured off her in waves. She did nothing to hide her feelings. "So you're going to ignore me then?"

She waited a moment, but when he remained silent she turned to face the other way. "I was only trying to make conversation. I should have known you weren't worth my time. You probably couldn't even tell me what century Hogwarts was founded in," she stated condescendingly.

He didn't know what she was talking about. He wasn't even sure what a Hogwarts was. Trying to figure it out in his head, and too ashamed to just ask, he stayed silent. It took all of his willpower to look her in the eye, but he did.

It seemed to make everything worse though, because her round face turned a harsh red. Ways to fix the misunderstanding raced through his mind. When he had worked out an apology in his head, he scooted closer.

Tilting her chin up, she glared at him. "I can't believe I got stuck with someone so unbelievably rude. I certainly hope I don't get placed in the same House as you!"

After a fierce shushing from Hagrid, the girl became silent like everyone else. All the children looked up to see the castle towering above them. None of them noticed how close they were to the cliff. "Heads down," Hagrid called as the first boats reached the cliff.

The children all bent their heads as their little boats sailed them through the ivy curtain, which hid the wide opening in the face of the cliff. After following a small dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them under the castle, they reached a small harbor where they all clambered out onto the rock.

Looking up and seeing a great staircase, everyone inwardly groaned. Surly a magical community would have a better way to move up in the air than stairs. When Hagrid started his way up the set of stairs, everyone realized that they did, indeed, need to climb.

Harry, being so malnourished and ill, only made it halfway up the stairs before he promptly passed out and was grabbed by a few other students he did not know. Hagrid saw what happened and retraced his steps to carry the young boy the final stretch of the way.

Reaching the top and opening the doors into a grand courtyard, the children stood panting. Across the stone floor, a stern woman stood holding a scroll. Harry felt Hagrid's body move and some words come out of his mouth, but didn't fully understand the meaning.

Setting Harry on two feet and making sure he was steady, Hagrid walked back to his cabin.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years," the lady said. "I am Professor McGonagall. The feast will begin soon, but before you can join the celebrations, you must each be sorted into your Houses. This sorting is very important because whilst you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your House as well as sleeping in your dormitories and spending your free time in your common rooms."

Every student was looking towards the Professor, excited by the idea of starting Hogwarts. "There are four Houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Every House is equal to each other and each has its own foundations. It would be prudent to learn what each one stands for once you have settled into your lessons. You should know that at the end of the year we will be awarding someone the House Cup. Any triumphs will earn points for your House, whilst rule breaking will result in reductions. The sorting will begin soon; I would recommend smartening yourselves up."  
7h ago The lady left the hall to check the progress of the school.

A pale-faced boy walked up to Harry quite suddenly. Two bigger boys flanked him. To Harry they looked intimidating with their scowling expressions and large frames. The middle one moved like royalty.

When he reached Harry, he held his hand out. "I've heard about you," he said. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

The way he asked made Harry think his name was important. There was a hint of respect in the other boy's tone, and Harry couldn't figure out why. He wasn't anybody special; the Dursleys' had made sure he knew his place.

Still, he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, so he nodded his head, but didn't feel comfortable accepting the hand that had been offered to him.

The slightly taller boy hummed, stuffed his hands in his robe pockets, and cocked his head to the side. "My names Draco Malfoy. You probably have heard of me."

Harry didn't like Draco's self-important attitude. This time Harry gazed back challengingly. Shaking his head, Harry watched as Draco's cheeks turned red with indignation.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Draco rallied. "You couldn't have been in good company living with stupid Muggles. You've got a lot to learn, Potter, but lucky for you, I'm willing to take you under my wing."

He disliked the thought of having anything to do with Draco. In fact, he would prefer to be friendless if Draco was his only option. It wasn't like he would know what he was missing since he'd never had a friend before.

Wanting the conversation to be over, Harry turned his back to the blonde boy and his cronies. He surveyed the chamber curiously. There was nothing of interest in the empty room. It was small and crowded with all of the children huddled together.

He'd made eye contact with the freckled redhead when he felt a heavy hand clasp around his shoulder. Startled, Harry whipped around and came face-to-face with Draco. "It's not polite to turn your back on a Malfoy, Potter," he sneered.

Harry cowered back, doing his best to shake Draco off. Mere seconds later, Harry could feel a presence beside him. It turned out to be the same boy that had gotten in trouble down at the docks earlier. His face matched his hair, and he shoved Draco away.

"Lay off, Malfoy. Not everyone cares about your last name."

"They do if they're smart, Wesley," Draco retorted, shoving back.

"That's enough!" a sharp voice echoed off the stone walls. "Fighting will not be tolerated here at Hogwarts."

Mrs. McGonagall looked down at the trio sternly, hands placed on her hips. "It's time for the Sorting," she declared impatiently. "Now, come along."

The rabble of first year students made their way down between the tables. Reaching the final table pointing a different direction and containing only adults, the group stopped.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll she was holding and stood next to a funny looking object on a stool. Before they had time to work out what it was, a slit appeared and a sweet sound rang through the hall.

Harry wasn't paying attention; he was more interested in looking around the room. Unnoticed by Harry, the song had finished and he was still looking the wrong way. Now Hermione was annoyed, and so was the Professor.

Glaring fiercely, she looked back at her parchment. "Granger, Hermione."

The bushy-haired girl from earlier pushed her way through the crowd rather timidly. Climbing the few stairs to the stool, she waited for further instructions. The lady reached down and took the funny object, that they now realized was a hat, gestured to the stool, and then placed the hat on her head.

For a moment, the hat was still and no one knew what to expect. Suddenly, to the surprise of all the new students, it suddenly roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" A table to the right suddenly woke with clapping and whooping.

Harry was very lost and unsure of what to do. He glanced around the expansive room. He saw the table located in the front of the room, which he guessed was the spot held for the teachers. Then, without warning, a strange thing happened. When he spotted a funny looking man with something purple on his head, the scar on his forehead burned.

Having received enough blows in the past not to show any pain on his face, he continued to study the teachers. Thankfully for Harry, he spotted the kind nurse from earlier. Catching each other's eyes, they shared a smile, and then she gestured back to the group of people. Clearly something had happened because for some reason everyone in the room was staring at him.

Looking around in a panic, he noticed that the group he was standing in was considerably smaller and that no one was currently accommodating the stool. Assuming that he was supposed to go and sit on it, he moved towards it after receiving a nod from the nurse, whom he had been watching for cues.

He sat and waited for the lady to place the hat on his head. After a little while, Harry started to wonder what was wrong, only to remember that his colored ear defenders were preventing the hat from being placed on his head. After removing them, the large hat was placed on his head, blocking the hall from sight.

Unknown to Harry, everyone in the hall had started whispering and were only silenced by a sharp glare from the Headmaster.

The whole situation felt strange to Harry. He could hear a snarky voice in his ear. When the voice asked what he wanted most, he replied that he wanted a family. The voice then yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The same table he had seen earlier roared to life, and in his haste to get there, he forgot to put his ear defenders back on. Instead, they remained in his pocket. Standing frozen in place, he felt someone pat him on the back. He stumbled to the side, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor. Hoping to avoid anymore attention, Harry took a seat at the end of the table.

About ten minutes later, the lady took the stool and hat from the room. At the same time, the man with twinkly blue eyes, unnoticed by the students, also stood and moved to the corner of the hall. The man started to talk and Harry noticed that the nurse was signing, what he could only guess was what the man was saying. Harry was very glad that none of the other students seemed to notice her.

Once the speech was over, Harry quickly signed a thank you before looking down and noticing all the food before him. Suddenly, a loud noise assaulted Harry's ears. He lowered his eyes to his lap, intent on focusing on something other than the problem. He was used to doing this whenever Uncle had ambushed him.

The prefects were doing their usual rounds. Percy was in charge of the first years and having spotted one raven-haired student not eating, looking instead at his lap, he became worried. Making his way over, he gently tapped the boy on the shoulder. Harry flinched but looked up.

"Hello, Harry, my name is Percy, I'm the prefect." He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but when the offer was declined, he knelt down so that he was level with Harry. "Is there something wrong? You don't seem to be eating."

The small boy continued to look into his eyes, but still he didn't respond. Percy was getting aggravated that the boy-who-lived was point-black ignoring him. Raising his voice slightly, Percy continued, "I would like an answer, please."

It became too much for Harry; he covered his ears hoping to block out some of the noise.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the nurse who got to her feet after excusing herself from the table. Making her way past the long line of students, she patted Percy on the shoulder upon reaching the group, told him that it was alright.

Looking towards Harry, she smiled kindly and said, "It's okay. Don't forget about your ear defenders. Oh, and eat some dinner, there will be pudding soon. Percy will take you somewhere safe later on."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment but replied fairly confidently "Thank you, I think I will be alright now."

The lady rumpled his hair and then moved back towards the head table, leaving Harry to fill his plate up with food.

What they didn't know was that Severus Snape had been watching the interaction with great interest. He guessed that other than the two in question, and Dumbledore, he was the only other person in the room who knew how to sign.


	4. 3 Sorting Problems

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** I plan to update regularly. Thanks to my beta AlElizabeth. The first three chapters were co written with foreverme98.

 **WORD COUNT:** 3681

* * *

Once the children had finished with their supper, they started filing out into the corridor. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Twisting in his seat, he came face to face with Percy. The freckled boy motioned for Harry to follow him so he did.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Percy knocked firmly on the large door. A few moments passed before it slowly swung open. Professor McGonagall sat in front of a small desk, her back to the door. A cup of tea levitated in the air beside her.

The harsh line of her back made Harry uneasy. He wasn't sure why he was here, but he knew he would rather be somewhere else. The woman before him made him nervous, on edge. She didn't smile; her eyes didn't twinkle like most of the other adults he had interacted with since coming to Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Percy," she spoke softly. "You may go now."

Without a word, Percy left the small study, leaving Harry all alone with the intimidating teacher. His hands shook, and his knees knocked together. Swallowing down the lump caught in his throat, Harry took a few steps closer.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Mr. Potter," she declared, quite out of the blue. "I only want to have a little talk with you."

Tilting his head to the side, he waited for her to explain.

She sighed, and turned around in her high-backed chair. Her piercing eyes kept him frozen in place. "What happened before supper cannot happen again. Is that clear?"

Harry slowly nodded his head in affirmation, though he wasn't sure what she meant at all.

Getting to her feet, Professor McGonagall took slow, careful steps till she stood in front of him. "I would like you to tell me you understand, Mr. Potter."

Receiving no answer, she thought that the things on his ears must have been something to block out noise. Reaching down she took the device from his small head. "Mr. Potter, are you listening to me?" the woman practically shouted.

He was reminded of his recent conversation with the red-headed boy whose name was Percy. Fear and frustration played tug of war in Harry's head. Wanting to shut everything out, he covered his head with his arms.

"Mr. Potter!" she chastised shrilly. "Move your arms at once."

A sharp knock on the door, kept the Professor from saying anything else. The wooden door flew open like it had been pushed open a gust of wind. Startled, Harry lifted his head a fraction of an inch.

A tall, slim man stood in the doorway, a fierce scowl settled on his humorless face. Harry had noticed him during the feast as one of the teachers. Up close he was much scarier looking. He was extremely pale. His eyes were so dark they looked black.

"I hope I'm not intruding," he said, his deep voice completely insincere.

"As a matter of fact-" she started.

"Good. I assume this is the infamous Harry Potter."

"Severus, really, you cannot just barge in whenever you please," Professor McGonagall sniped.

"Minerva, really, you cannot expect to get anything out of this meeting. Neither you nor Harry have any common way in which to communicate." The two professors looked at each other before the woman grumbled and summoned another chair. She then went to sit back behind her desk.

"What I don't understand is how you think you will be able to help." Minerva was now aiming to embarrass the man by stating he wouldn't be able to help the situation.

Severus, instead of answering, looked to Harry and waved his hand slightly to get the boy's attention. *Hello Harry, I am Professor Snape,* he signed clearly and confidently. Turning back to his colleague, he explained "I think you might find I can be of some assistance."

Minerva went red with embarrassment. The two engaged in a deep conversation about something Harry didn't understand, all he knew was that it was hurting his head.

Reaching up really slowly to tap the man on the shoulder, he tried to smile. Snape turned to face him and quickly changed his expression to one of a much more gentle nature. *Yes, are you alright?*

Harry gulped *Please could I have those back.* He gestured to the ear defenders. He didn't know how they helped but for some reason they just stopped his head from hurting.

The woman passed them to him and gestured a thank you. *Harry, we were talking and wanted your opinion on some things.*

Harry had just fitted the ear defenders back into place. Now he could handle the adults speaking. He quickly nodded, eager to hear what they were going to say.

*Well, we were wondering how you were going to cope with lessons and everything else. What did you do in the Muggle world?*

Harry looked very confused. *I don't know what you mean. I'm rather confused about everything to be honest. I mean where am I, and what's going on?*

Grabbing Harry by the hand, Snape led him to two high-backed chairs. The fireplace lit up with magical sparks when both teacher and student were seated. The heat from the fire caressed Harry's face. Seeking out the pleasant warmth, Harry almost fell out of his chair.

Professor Snape's chuckle distracted him from his predicament. Looking back towards the dark-haired teacher, he briefly made eye-contact before ducking his head.

"Mr. Potter, by now you should know you're at Hogwarts- a school for wizards and witches, and you just so happen to be a wizard."

*My uncle dropped me off at a train station, * Harry signed. *He didn't tell me why.*

"Yes, well, Hogwarts accepts all students who have magical abilities. You're here to learn how to control those abilities."

Dazed, Harry twisted his hands in his lap. After a moment, he asked, *Are you sure I have magic in me? How do you know?*

Professor Snape smirked. "Whenever a magical child is born, its name is recorded in a ledger. Of course the quill used to write the names is magical. So you see, we've known about you for 11 years."

*I'm going to learn magic?*

"That's correct. Magic is real and it lives in you, Harry."

Harry looked over at Professor McGonagall. Her lips were pursed, but her eyes sparkled with gentle amusement. She nodded, and said, "Have you ever been to school?"

His cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He shook his head slowly, embarrassed.

"That posses a problem," she directed towards Professor Snape.

The man paid her no mind. He kept his gaze on Harry for what felt like forever. Harry couldn't read his expression, but it didn't bother him. He couldn't explain it, but he liked the imposing figure. Something about his eyes told Harry he had nothing to fear from the teacher sitting across from him.

"I'll take care of his education," Professor Snape spoke softly.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall practically squeaked.

"I'll teach him what he needs to know until he gets caught up with the other students," he reiterated.

"You must be joking, Severus!"

"Indeed, I am not."

Alarmed, she gets to her feet. Bearing down on the unconcerned man, she set her hands on her hips. "The time he will take from the other students-"

"Dumbledore will agree with me, Minerva. I'm the only teacher who knows how to sign. He's already behind. We cannot allow him to fall further behind."

Harry watched her place a hand over her eyes. Sighing, she strolled back to her original seat by her desk. "I suppose you're right," she murmured.

"I usually am," he drawled.

She huffed and took a sip of her tea.

Focusing back on Harry, Professor Snape said, "I will be your teacher. Together, we will get you to where you need to be. I suppose you don't know how to read or write?"

*I never had the opportunity.* Harry looked decidedly sheepish.

"That's quite alright. We'll start tomorrow morning."

Something akin to excitement flared to life in Harry's chest. He was finally going to learn how to read and write. Also, he was going to learn how to use magic. His life was changing so quickly. When he woke up this morning, he had assumed it was going to be like every other day, but it hadn't been. It had been amazing. A little scary at times, but he wouldn't change one minute of the day because it led him to this moment.

"He's still going to need to learn how to interact with the other children," Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Perhaps he can sit in on my class and yours? I should think a Quick-Notes Quill should help him keep up," Professor Snape mused.

"That will be fine. It's a good place to start."

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

*No.* He shook his head.

"I believe Mr. Wesley is waiting for you outside. He'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse."

Harry tilted his head to the side, confused. *The nurse? I've already been there.*

"You've been squinting since I got here," Professor Snape said, getting to his feet in one fluid motion. "It's not dark in here, but you appear to be having a difficult time seeing. The nurse should check that out before you begin your studies."

The door opened with magic, and Professor McGonagall called out, "Mr. Wesley."

The redhead appeared in the doorway, a serious expression on his pale face.

"Take Mr. Potter to Gryffindor Tower, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Wesley," Professor Snape spoke before they were fully out of the room. "Bring Mr. Potter to me tomorrow after breakfast. Also, if you could explain the situation to the other students, I would be very appreciative."

The redhead nodded dutifully. "Of course, sir."

"That will be all then."

"Have a good night boy's," Professor McGonagall sad in parting. "And welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter."

"This way, Harry," Percy encouraged, leading the way down the long hallway.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room

"He's nothing like I thought he'd be," Ron muttered from his place on the couch.

Sitting on the opposite side of the room, Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what had you been expecting?"

"Someone who actually talks!"

The bushy-haired girl huffed and turned her attention back to her book. "Perhaps he just doesn't want to converse with a dunderhead," she retorted under her breath.

Ron's face turned a nasty shade of red. "I didn't notice him answering any of your questions!"

Turning her nose up in the air, she replied, "It's quite simple, really. I obviously intimidate him."

"You?" Ron practically spat. "The most intimidating thing about you is your hair!"

She got to her feet. "What do you know, Ron Wesley?"

"I think he's scared," Neville mused hesitantly, looking half-afraid to have said anything.

"Scared?" Ron scoffed. "Scared of what?"

He shrugged and eyed the room nervously, searching for an appropriate answer. "I don't know. Everything."

"Panophobia," Hermione practically shouted in her excitement. "Someone who's afraid of everything."

"Know-it-all," Ron mumbled.

"We should be nice to him when he gets back," Neville stated with conviction.

Looking more than a little indignant, Ron glared at the other boy. "He's the one who ignores everybody. Can't hardly be nice to someone who thinks he's better than everybody else."

"And how do you know he's just not shy?" Neville questioned.

"Perhaps Neville's right," Hermione joined in.

"Right about what?" Lavender asked, stepping into the common room.

"Harry Potter," Hermione supplied helpfully.

"Oh, him," Lavender said dreamily. "He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

"I suppose... if you care about such things," Hermione replied condescendingly.

Not appearing to have heard a word of what Hermione had just said, Lavender basically floated to an empty chair.

"It doesn't matter what the bloke looks like," Ron said, a mixture of confusion and disgust lining his young face. "The fact of the matter is, he doesn't like us."

"Are all Weasleys so dramatic?" Hermione asked.

Ron shot her a dirty glare before getting up to head to the boy's dormitory. "Think what you want, but I'm right- Harry Potter is a snob."

Once Ron was gone, the other students quieted down. No one else said anything else about the Boy Who Lived, but they all had an opinion about him.

Back to Harry and Percy

Percy led him down several hallways and a couple of staircases. Percy stayed quiet, and Harry was fine with that. He wasn't comfortable, and having to make conversation would have made it more difficult for him.

"Alright, Harry, I'll wait out here for you. Have you met Madam Pomfrey?" Percy asked.  
Harry nodded that he had.

"Apparently, she wanted you to come in for a more thorough examination. She's nice. You're going to be just fine, okay?"

Having no other way to communicate with the older boy, Harry nodded, once again.

Percy held open the door for him, and he walked into the brightly lit medical station, feeling more brave than he had all day. He knew Madam Pomfrey and he liked her a lot. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and she smelled good.

"Harry," she greeted. *How are you?*

*Fine, thanks.*

Smiling, she gestured for him to come closer. *I'm glad to hear it. I won't keep you long, don't worry. You'll get to go to bed soon. I imagine you're quite tired.*

*I am,* he admitted.

*Okay, just step behind this screen,* she instructed gently.

The white screen was about 10 feet high and 5 feet long. He wasn't sure what it did, but it was definitely big, which made him wary right off the bat. Nevertheless, he followed her instructions.

"Back straight, Harry, and stay still, please. I am just going to cast a spell, and it is going to tell me everything I need to know," she signed the basic information but wanted Harry to start using his ears to follow instructions.

He did as he was told, but he jerked towards the wall when the nurse gasped loudly, the sound echoing off the walls. "Oh my," he heard her whisper.

A few seconds later, she appeared by his side. There was seriousness in her eyes that made Harry uneasy. "Harry, show me your left hand, please." She gestured to help him understand what she meant.

His hands immediately tucked themselves behind his back without his permission. It had been instinctive to hide them from her prying eyes, but he saw a spark of determination flash through her eyes and he knew he had to show her his hand.

When he finally removed his left hand from behind his back, he lifted it hesitantly for her to inspect.

After a long pause she dropped his hand. "Harry, the scans show lots of medical issues which I am worried about. Do you have any idea how you might have got them?"

Harry looked at her and shrugged *Sorry, I don't know what you mean.*

"Well, you appear to have some very crooked fingers, two broken ribs currently, many in the past. There is a whole host of problems I have found." She was still waiting for a reply but sensed that she would not get one. "Do you think you can tell me how you came to damage your legs?"

Harry looked confused *They don't really hurt that bad, I mean I could nearly always walk afterwards.*

"After what Harry dear?" She was starting to become impatient.

*After Harry hunting. Most of the time I was able to get away, but sometimes they caught me and to stop me getting away again they stood on my legs.* Harry looked unfazed by what he was telling here and it almost seemed as though this was a normal occurrence for him.

Madame Pomfrey looked horrified. "We can talk more about that later, are you currently in any pain?" The boy nodded and rubbed his ribs. "Alright Harry, this is a pain potion with some skellegro in to help your bones mend." She waited for the boy to take the potion before continuing "I am just going to fix your hand if that is alright. It my hurt a little bit but it will be ok."

Taking the young boys hand she pointed her wand at it and in one fluid motion, managed realign all the bones and then put it in a magical bind. "I need you to be really carful with this over the next few days please." Harry nodded eagerly excited about no longer being in pain. "I would also like you to take this potion with each of your meals, it will help you to gain weight, and it will build your stamina." She reached over and took one to show him. "They will appear next to your plate, so don't worry."

Harry was feeling a little nervous about asking for things, but he felt that while he had the opportunity, he should tell her he couldn't see properly. He was very glad when the nurse went on to ask him about his sight without needing to be told.

"I am going to use a spell to make your glasses work better, but at some point you will need to go to a specialist to get them fitted properly and possibly corrected." She reached and took the small frames. First, she mended them fully and then cast a spell causing them to glow blue.

He placed them on his head and sucked in a breath. *I can see. There are so many things here that I never knew were. Thank you so much.* It was heart-warming to see the boy so happy, but also very upsetting that he wasn't granted such a basic thing when he was younger.

She ruffled his hair. "Time to go to your dormitory now, I will pass on all these notes to whomever they may concern. Have fun with your friends tonight."

Harry jumped off the bed and went to the door. He pushed it open, but didn't go through till he waved an excited goodbye to the lady.

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that she would be seeing this little boy a lot over the next year.

* * *

"Just a little bit further," Percy coaxed.

Harry's steps were starting to falter. He was so tired, he could hardly keep his eyes open. The staircases kept moving, and he couldn't seem to keep up with the prefect.

"Keep up, Harry," Percy called.

Picking up the pace, Harry jumped down a couple of stairs. When he stepped up to Percy, he automatically reached for the older boy's hand. Percy's head jerked down, his eyes glazed over with shock. After a few moment's, he wrapped his fingers around Harry's much smaller hand and smiled.

"Here we are!"

On the wall, numerous pictures framed the wall. It was the picture directly in front of them that drew Harry's attention, however. The picture was of a rather large lady. Her lips were blood red; her brown hair was piled up high on her head. She watched them intently.

"Let us through," Percy commanded.

"No Password, no entry!" she barked.

Rolling his eyes, Percy muttered, "Pig snout."

An eager light entered the lady's eyes, and she said, "Would you like to hear me sing?"

"No, we want you to let us in," the prefect stated impatiently.

"Oh, all right," she huffed.

The picture frame swung to the side, revealing a large room. Red was the dominant color. There were red sitting chairs, a red couch, and a red rug. It looked so cozy, Harry wanted to burrow in one of the plush chairs and never leave.

Percy walked to one of the two doorways. Leaning through the doorway, he yelled, "Boys, get down here!" Moving to the other door, he yelled for the girls.

Harry could hear the pattering of feet over his head, and then the clomping of students coming downstairs. The bushy-haired girl was the first to enter the common room. The rest of the students hurried down, their curious gazes fixed on him.

"Alright," Percy spoke up, "as you all know, this is Harry Potter. What you might not know is that he's mute."

Murmured gasps followed the statement. Raising his hand, Percy attempted to quiet them down. Several seconds passed before he got them to listen. "Dumbledore has asked that all of you behave decently," he went on. "It's going to take some adjusting, but if everyone cooperates, it will be just fine."

"He can't talk?" Ron asked.

"No, he cannot."

"So he wasn't ignoring us earlier?" Hermione questioned.

"No. He knows sign language, so if you want to converse with him, you're going to need to learn how to sign," Percy confirmed.

Hermione's face brightened. She practically glowed with excitement. "How fascinating! I think I've got a book upstairs that will be quite helpful."

Spinning on her heel, she ran up the stairs, her crazy hair flying in every direction.

Neville hesitated beside Ron, but he eventually walked up to Harry. Smiling nervously, he held out his hand. "My name's Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet you, Harry."

When Harry stared at the offered hand uncomprehendingly, Neville grinned. "You shake it. Like this." Taking Harry's hand, Neville showed the boy what he meant.

Harry smiled. He responded to Neville's gentleness. He sensed that the toothy boy didn't mean any harm, and it soothed his frazzled nerves.

The redhead that looked an awful lot like Percy stepped forward too, a wary look in his eyes. "Well, I suppose I can learn a few words. Nice to meet you, Harry."

Nodding, Harry offered his hand shyly, hoping that he was doing it right.

"Time for bed," Percy announced, a pleased gleam in his eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Come on, I'll show you which bed is yours," Ron exclaimed, tugging Harry along behind him.

Harry followed them to the boy's dormitories, happy to get some rest.


	5. 4 Class

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** I plan to update regularly. Thanks to my beta AlElizabeth. MY line breaks have not appeared in other chapters and am very sorry i will try to go back and put them in if anyone wants to reread with corrections. Many people are questioning my story lines, if you would like to know some answers please feel free to post your question in the review and i will PM you so that the story is not ruined for others by posting spoilers on here. Thanks you.

 **WORD COUNT:** 3996

* * *

2nd sept

The next morning came sooner than Harry would have liked. He was still exhausted from the previous day. It was Ron that shook him awake, saying that Percy was waiting for him in the common room.

Harry had fallen asleep in his clothes, so he ran down the stairs, combing his hair out with his fingers the whole way down. Percy was sitting on one of the love seats, reading a book. When Harry was a few feet from him, he glanced up. "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, he went to sit beside Percy, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"Good to hear. Snape wanted me to come fetch you. Are you ready to go?"

Not wanting to leave, but knowing he didn't have much of a choice, he nodded his head reluctantly.

Percy smiled understandingly. "You're still tired," he observed. "Don't worry. Snape will take it easy on you for the first couple of days. He's a tough teacher, but he's fair."

Harry had liked Professor Snape very much. The rough exterior hadn't bothered him in the slightest. The professor's deep voice soothed Harry and made him feel safe. He was actually looking forward to having Professor Snape teach him what he needed to know.

Percy led him back down familiar halls and down unfamiliar stairs until they reached their destination. He thought they were on the lowest level because the air was damp and a little cold. It wasn't very inviting, but Harry kept up with Percy, nonetheless.

Snape was waiting for them outside of his office, looking every bit the intimidating teacher he had been yesterday. Still, Harry could see a smidge of kindness in the older man's eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Wesley, Mr. Potter," he murmured, in that soft burr of his. "I trust you slept well?"

Harry nodded, and Percy said, "I did, sir, thank you."

"Alright then. You may go to class, Mr. Wesley. I'll take it from here."

When it was just the two of them, Snape opened the door and waited for Harry to step inside. *It must have been strange for you, sleeping in an unfamiliar bed,* Snape signed.

*Not really, sir. I was so tired I fell asleep straightaway.*

Smirking, Snape nudged him towards one of the chairs.

Harry took in the room and promptly decided it was much too dark and gloomy for his taste, though he had to admit, it suited Professor Snape perfectly. What really caught his attention were the jars that lined the shelves. Strange things were kept in each one. Harry had half a mind to ask what they were for, but thought better of it.

Instead, he sat down on the hard chair and shivered. Snape noticed this and understood the problem at once. In the next second, the previously unused fireplace lit up. "I'm not used to having company," Snape said, a hint of an apology in his voice.

"I see you're still wearing yesterday's clothing," the teacher commented.

*I didn't think to change, sir.*

"Yes, well, it's important to look presentable here at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. From now on make sure you put on clean clothing each morning. Hygiene is also important."

*Yes, sir.*

"I'm aware you're used to a different way of life, but you must learn how to cope in the real world. Do you understand?"

While Harry found the topic a tad embarrassing, he knew Professor Snape wasn't trying to humiliate him, but help him. Harry wanted to fit in with the other children. Keeping clean was a big part of fitting in. He would strive to do better, and he told Snape as much.

"Good. There are spells that you can use to make getting ready easier. I'll teach you those later today."

A sudden knock on the door distracted Harry from the excitement of learning magic. When Snape granted the visitor entrance, Harry was shocked to make out a tiny little, wrinkly creature. The thing had big eyes and floppy ears. It was so ugly, he found it cute.

"Breakfast has arrived," Snape drawled. "I hope you're hungry. Madame Pomfrey was adamant you ate properly."

*I'm starved.* His stomach growled when his nose got a whiff of the food on the tray. It smelled heavenly.

The two sat down at a small table. Harry was too scared to take food without permission so he waited for the professor to dish his.

" What would you like to eat? You may have whatever you like. I would recommend the pancakes and porridge." The small boy smiled, so he took that as he would like that. Snaps knew that as the house elves got to know then they wouldn't get this much for everyday.

Severus served harry a normal sized portion of thick creamy porridge and a small stack off pancakes. " Harry, when someone has pancakes they usually have an accompanying topping, please choose one of these."

Harry hated to tell the man that he had no idea what any of them were and so just started to sign that the day didn't need any. Unfortunately for Harry the man would not take no for an answer.

" Harry I must insist that you have one." He seemed to realize problem because he continued to inform the boy that there was either chocolate or syrup. Harry didn't know really what either were but he had seen of people like chocolate, so picked that one.

It was clear after a few moments that Snape was going to need to teach harry how to use cutlery.

A while later both had eaten yet fair share, harry had also has potions.

"Mr potter it is time for class. Before you go, there is a matter I need to address." Harry looked very worried. "your first lesson is history of magic. You will not need magic or to be able to talk in this lesson so we have longer to address these issues. What we need to work in now is how you are going to make notes in Lessons."

Snape stood and made his way to the desk at the edge of the room. Removing funny looking quill and some paper has returned to Harry.

Laying the items in front of the boy, he returned to using sign language do the quill wouldn't get confused.

*This is a quick quotes quill. It will write people say. During each lesson it will make note of the teacher's lesson and then this device will be able to read it back to you later. *

Harry looked amazed by the device. *Will you show me how to use them. * The man smiled and began to set the quill up making sure that harry followed all of the steps so he could copy.

Once he knew that Harry understood the process of setting up the quill, he passed it over and watched to make sure he did it correctly.

*Congratulations you are now ready to go to your first lesson. I will walk you there so that you know where you need to go, today you will be with Ravenclaw so there is not much risk to yourself. At the end of the lesson please would you remain in the classroom until I come and get you to escort you to your next destination? * He smiled at the boy briefly before standing to leave the room, gesturing for Harry to follow him with his school equipment.

The two made quick progress through the school. Harry tried to remember all the twists and turns that he was been show closely but after a few flights of stairs he soon realized that he would have no idea how to return to this classroom on another occasion.

Reaching up a hand to tap the Professors sleeve, he stopped and hoped that the man hand seen him. Unfortunately for harry the man had indeed seen his hand move and so now harry found himself being asked what it was he wanted. *Harry if you wish to ask a question then please do as I would rather you do so than struggle to understand. *

Something inside harry knew that this was going to be a trap and that he should under no circumstances take him up on it, but looking into his dark, stern eyes he could see something that he had not remember seeing before. *Well I was wondering what I should do for the duration of the lesson, if I don't have to do anything and can't understand, then is there any point in sitting in on the lesson. *

Snape reached into his robes and took out a piece of parchment. *On this is a series of dots that make different shapes, they are not difficult however they will test your ability to hold quill. There are many copies so pick your best to hand in when I collect you. No one else will see what is on your paper so please do not worry about being made fun of, it will look like you are working just the same as everyone else.*

Harry took the sheets and continued following the professor down one of the many spiral staircases they seemed to have arrived at.

Opening the door, he quickly spun, robes flaring, and strode back down the corridor.

Pushing the door open enough to walk through, he noticed that there was only one student at the class yet. Wondering briefly how it was she had managed to get here so fast considering how difficult it was even with a teacher showing him. This thought soon disappeared when he noticed that the girl was in fact the one from the boats and the common room.

Pulling the chair out from next to her as quietly as possible and perching on the end ready to move should he need to, he waved at her and smiled. Receiving a smile in return, harry knew that he was going to like this girl, and also this lesson would be okay.

* * *

*Well, Harry, how was the lesson.* Snape knew that he did not need to ask, as the wide smile but sleepy eyes gave away the answer better than anything harry could sign.

The pair had trekked back through the castle to the dungeons and were now sat on the sofa by the fire sipping sweet tea.

*It was incredible. Look at how well I did the shapes.* Harry reached for a stack of parchment from his bag. Selecting one after careful consideration, he handed it over to the teacher hoping that it would be enough to be allowed to stay.

It took a long time for the man to show any reaction, which he soon realized was a mistake. Looking up from the paper, the boy in his care looked panicked beyond reason. Even though the attempts were no better than a toddler would be able to do, it was clear that he had tried hard and also that Hermione had shown him the basics on how to hold the quill. *I am very impressed harry, you should be pleased with these. *

Smiling broadly, Harry wondered how he would be able to improve his work. *Thank you. Please would you show me how to improve them? * Unknown to harry, for a while, he would still struggle no matter how much he was helped due to the damage that had been inflicted. Over time though he would work out how to correctly use the muscles to sort this.

*Of course I will. In the meantime, however how about we have some lunch. You need to be eating plenty to gain the weight. * Snape stood and walked towards the kitchen calling behind him when he noticed that harry made no attempt to move "Feel free to come and join me."

Harry was unsure as to what the man had said, but took it as a que to hurry up. At home if he wasn't fast enough it would come with consequences. Standing sharply and moving quickly but silently across the floor, he reached the man and bowed his head awaiting a blow or further instructions.

"* What would you like for lunch? I was thinking of something easy for you to eat like soup, but if there is something you would rather then please feel free to pick. *" Upon receiving no reply, he knelt down beside Harry. *Is everything okay? *

The boy before him looked scared out of his wits. Realizing that harry would not tell him what was wrong nor would he be able to work it out without being told, he decided that now would be the time to start getting harry to open up.

Gently cupping his hand beneath the small child's chin, he slowly pulled upwards so that harry was really looking at him. *It is important that you answer me when I ask a question please. Now would you tell me what the problem appears to be? *

Taking a deep breath, harry slowly lifted his hands ready to reply. Reviving a small nod of approval, he bravely explained what was the matter. *I did not understand what you said and there fore did not know what to do. I hoped that following you was correct but I wasn't sure, not wanting to be in trouble I moved as fast as I could but then I thought you were going to hit me or give me more instructions. * Snape could see harry thinking about what he was signing, and allowed him the time to work it out.

After a few moments harry finished what he was saying. *But you didn't*

*That is correct. Do you know the reason as to why * The professor knew the importance of harry working these things out and coming to his own understandings in his own time. As expected the only reply was a simple nod. *The reason is because it is not right to hit a child or to treat them as a slave. *

Harry had a very puzzled look on his face *Sir, may I ask a question? * at the incline of his mentor head, he continued. *If it is not right sir, then why did Aunt and Uncle do it? *

Severus had hoped that these questions would not make an appearance so soon. It was the hope that harry would have formed more of a trusting relationship with harry before the difficult and pressing matters needed to be addressed. *That harry we are not sure about yet. As far as we know it was because of a long argument between your parents. This is not a matter to be discussing now though at any rate. Now is the time for lunch. I will ask you again, is there anything in particular you would like? * Harry thought for a long moment, and then eagerly nodded his head up and down, a wide grin on his face. *Care to tell me then? *

*You said soup. Please could we have butternut squash and sweet potato. I made it all the time for Dudley when he was ill and one time I snuck a blob and it tasted so good. Oh, I am so sorry I took the blob, I know it wasn't mine to take and I should know better, but I was so hungry and didn't know what else to do. Please don't punish me. I won't ask for anything else or do anything else wrong. Please don't make me go away. *

The sight before him was one he knew he would most likely see many times whilst getting to know harry. It did not make it any easier though. *Harry, do you remember what I just said about it not being right to hurt a child? Then why do you think that I would punish you for trying food? It is only in the nature of a child to be curious as to what things taste like. * A pat on the back helped harry believe he was indeed telling the truth.

Standing and leading the way into the kitchen, he sat harry onto one of the high stools at the breakfast bar. This would enable his to keep an eye on the child and also not have him under foot.

Harry watched as the man reached into different cupboards and produced all the things he recognized as the ingredients needed for his favorite soup. A broad grin spread out across his face. *Sir, you are missing something * Harry hoped that the man would see his small hands moving which luckily he did. At his questioning glare harry continued. *It tastes nicer if you add a small amount of honey to the mixture. *

A slight upturn at the corners of Snape's mouth showed Harry that he needn't have feared speaking out. The man reached across the unit and took a small pot and ducked a generous helping of honey into the pan.

When the food was ready both teacher and student sat and enjoyed it. There was silence throughout but neither minded, harry was concentrating too much on his food and not spilling any to be able to make conversation. It wouldn't have taken Severus very long to finish his bowl, but as Harry had eaten very little recently, he decided to slow so that they would finish at the same time. It took over half an hour for the boy to finish and Snape was glad he had put a warming spell on the soup preventing it from getting cold. Severus passed harry a small vile, containing the nutrition potion he would need to take.

*I know that this tastes bad, but if you take all of it without complaint I shall see if I can find any desert. * The small boy had been hesitant at taking the unknown substance to start with, but he really wanted desert so decided to suck it up.

The man was correct, the thing tasted foul and he needed to drink a whole cup of pumpkin juice after to remove the taste. As promised, lying before him a moment later was a plate of warm treacle tart and custard. It was not a large portion, but enough for him to enjoy. Severus usually deciding to forget the desert decided that he would just have an apple instead.

*Right young man, as you have now finished I think it is about time that we got to doing some work. Would you agree? * Severus said standing up and moving the dirty plates to the washbasin. Harry not fully understanding what Severus meant by dong work, took it as needed to wash the dishes.

Harry jumped down and made his way over to the sink. The surprise cam however when he saw that the plates and utensils were in the bowl and spotless, however there was not a drop of water to be seen. *Excuse me sir, but there is no work to be done here. *

Realizing how Harry must have taken his words, Severus corrected himself. *I did not mean for you to do chores, I meant we need to start working on catching you up with your peers. * Taking the small hand still held in front of him, he led harry into the classroom, where they would be able to use the desks to work.

Taking a few pieces of parchment from behind his desk, a pencil and two quills from on top of it, he sat beside harry.

Using the pencil, he drew the alphabet onto the paper using dots. Repeating the same process on another sheet he passed one to harry along with a quill. *Harry I will show you how to correctly hold the quill, but I cannot sign and hold it. Please watch carefully. *

Severus took the quill into his right hand and placed his fingers into the correct position and held it clearly for harry to copy. For the first few lessons, Severus had increased the side of the handle to make it easier. Harry managed to hold the quill almost correctly, however was holding it in his left rather than his right. Deciding to do a little test to see if he was indeed left handed, he went to the side of the room and took a tray with a few potions on, each a different colour. *Harry, pick which one you like the look of best. *

A hand reached forwards and took a cool blue shade. It was indeed his right hand. *That one is a sweet drink; you may have it. * Returning the tray to where it was found. He returned and instructed the boy to take the quill in his hand. *You may find it easier to use the other hand. * The boy looked dumbfounded. Reaching over he carefully took the quill from the boys crocked fingers, and placed it in the correct hand and position.

*Now, this is the alphabet. All words are made up of these letters. We are going to focus on these until you can manage that. Please do not allow miss Granger to rush you on ahead. This must be learnt correctly. * He gave a stern look but soon softened it when harry nodded his head. *This letter is the letter A. It is spoken like this "A" and also like this "a" does that make sense? * He received a nod in response. *Could you try saying "a"? * No response. No nod or shake, just a blank look. *Okay, not today then. Please track the dots on the paper like this with the quill. *

Snape took the quill and slowly joined the dots so that the letter 'a' was formed. Gesturing to harry, he too attempted to trace the dots to create the letter. *Is that right? * Harry asked.

*Yes Harry, it was very good. Now the letter next to it is the same letter but is known as uppercase. Do not worry about the meaning but know it for a fact. Could you try and tract that one? * Harry looked determined to get this right. Although bother the letters were scruffy, you were able to read what they were. *Well done. Now this first one here is pronounced 'a' and the second as 'A'. Could you copy underneath the letter 'A' please? *

Again harry looked determined. He worked out which one was the upper case by the sound in his voice, but was less successful when it came to forming the letter. *Correct; now try writing it one more time for me. * Again he tried but the result was not much better.

This continued for well over an hour. But that time harry was not only able to recognize and write clearly the letter a, but also all the letters up to h. Severus was very impressed. Realizing that they had been there much longer than expected, he quickly started packing everything away.

*I have a class to teach in 10 minutes and you have transfiguration at the same time. I shall walk you there but please pack away everything neatly. * Harry did as he was told and packed everything away correctly and neatly so as not to scrunch up the papers.

Snape worried about Harry all through his lesson and it was lucky that he was working with the 7th years who were less likely to blow anything up. It would not do for a first year to blow up their cauldron on their first lesson.

He had asked Minerva to make sure Harry made it to the great hall safely and was then able to get back to his common room. He did not, however, expect her to send the venerable young boy off with to other first years to accompany him.


	6. 5 Forbidden Places

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** I plan to update regularly. Thanks to my beta AlElizabeth. Please note that where there are the *, this is someone signing whilst talking.

 **WORD COUNT:** 3116

* * *

Sept 3rd

Harry had followed the two people around since lunch. He could hear them saying things and he suspected that some things were directed at him, however he was unaware of what anything meant so he just focused on getting to know the large building he found himself in.

Elsewhere, McGonagall was struggling to work out where three of her students were. She had specifically told them to return to the common room when they had finished eating and she would meet them there. As of yet the alarms had not notified her that they had indeed returned, now coming to nearly three hours later.

She knew that if she told anyone that they were missing then she would never hear the end of it from the head of Slytherin so decided to wait, if there was still no sighting by curfew then she would inform someone.

"Ronald, I do believe that we are lost and you do not really know where you are going." Hermione said in her common matter of fact voice. "Those directions you were given on how to get back to the common room, which brother were they from?"

Ron looked as though he was getting very annoyed with Hermione and her knowing everything, but in fact he knew that most likely she was right. "I'm not sure to be honest." Then very quietly he added, "They both look the same".

Humping very loudly and throwing her arms in the air she looked very exasperated. "Ronald, how could you possibly trust anything from those trouble two?"

Harry had been attempting to follow the conversation at this point due to the fact that they had stopped and there was nothing else for him to look at. Not liking the raised voices, argument and general tense feeling that suddenly occurred, he began to panic.

Ron and Hermione were so busy arguing that they did not notice harry silently disappear.

Harry had slipped away down a little corridor and used his sense of direction to be able to follow back to the moving staircases that he would be able to find somewhere safe from.

Taking a right, left, right and another right, he eventually reached back to the tall corridor with the many stairs that were unable to decide where exactly they wanted to lead to. Standing on one and moving to the other end, he looked through the door/opening to find a quiet lace he could wait until someone came past.

The first few received no result, however after a few attempts he found a deserted corridor, dimply lit and most inviting. Walking to the end, harry discovered that there was only one door along the entire corridor. Pushing gently, the door would not budge. Pushing slightly harder it would still not open. Realizing that it was most likely locked. Remembering back to all the times he had played harry hunting, he knew exactly how to open locked doors in order to hide. Focusing on the lock, he twitched his lip. The door then clicked.

Looking around the door carefully so as not to draw attention to himself if there were people inside, he looked around. Amazed that he had not only found somewhere quiet but had also found a room that he could spend all day in safely, not needing to worry about anyone.

Pushing the door fully open he walked in, closed the door and settled himself on the floor. Unfortunately for harry, he had been unable to see around the corner when looking around the room and so did not see the three headed dog now considering him as lunch.

Terrified, harry did not know what to do. Should he attempt to become invisible or should he run or should he fight the beast? No one can become invisible, he thought so that was out, he could not fight the great beast, so left was running.

Pushing the door wide and not bothering to close it behind himself, he fled from the room as fast as his legs would carry him, straight into Argos Flinch. A hand gripped his shoulder too tight and he heard noise saying "Now you're in for it boy"

Harry was terrified. This situation reminded him of all the times that his uncle was angry, and he didn't know if he was supposed to scream or if he should stay silent. Everything inside him was saying scream and run, but he had learnt to stay silent. Raising his hands, he started signing, just in case this person understood him. *Please don't hurt me, I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong, oh please don't hurt me. *

It became very clear that this man did not understood him. Harry hoped that the man would not hurt him further and think he was messing around. Much to his relief, the man started walking, dragging harry along with him.

"Argos, what is the meaning of this? Let the poor child be." Minerva said firmly when she opened the door to a hysterical young boy and a very grumpy man.

"I would ma'am, but I caught him sulking in the forbidden place. Should I string him up by his thumbs in the dungeons?" Minerva was very glad at this moment that harry could not understand what the man was saying.

Hoping that the confrontation hadn't set harry back too far in his recovery with Severus, she explained the situation. "This child has not been told that the 3rd floor if forbidden, and for that reason I must insist that you let go of him. I also request that you would fetch professor Snape, and bring him here. When you have done that I wish you to not speak to or touch this child again unless you are otherwise told by me, Severus or the headmaster." Opening the door wider so that harry could enter and hide from the man, she closed it in the caretaker's face.  
"Harry I know you do not understand me, but just so that you know, Severus is on his way, you are safe and you will not be punished." Harry heard the soft soothing words from where he was hidden under the lady's desk.

He had thought that being brought here would mean being punished and so hid in the smallest place he could find in the room, hoping to reduce the impact. He had not expected the lady to crouch down and crawl under with him. She waved her stick and a small orb appeared, glowing like a galaxy in the sky. Next she made a drape so that no light from outside of the desk would be seen, but they would still be able to breath.

Harry felt himself relaxing, his breathing return too normal, and feel calm enough to raise his head and look around. For the first time he noticed that the lady had been humming to him.

There was a sharp knock on the door. She knew that the only person that knocked like that was the infamous potions master. Leaving harry in his safe place, she stood and went to the door.

It didn't take long to explain the situation to the man, and within a few minutes, he had taken Minerva's place in the den with the small child. *Harry, is everything okay? *

Harry recognized this man as the man who had helped him, so felt no need to tense and panic. *I don't understand what is happening. * Seeing how long it had taken for the boy to think of an answer, he knew that this as indeed truthful.

Taking a deep breath and getting ready to explain this to the confused boy, the man began. *Well harry, you went to a place in the school where students are not allowed, because you did not know this information you will not receive a punishment for the action. * Harry had begun to panic when he realized that he had been doing things wrong and that he had broken an important rule. When he was told however that there would be no punishments, he returned to the state of calm. *Leaving your friends however was not a good thing to do. They have been very worried and you could have easily hurt yourself or become lost in this large castle on your own. For this reason we have decided that you will serve a detention tomorrow evening, at 7 o'clock, just before your astronomy lesson. Would that be okay? *

The small boy had begun to cry softly, *Yes sir, I won't do anything wrong again, but please don't hurt me. *  
4h ago *Harry, under no circumstances, would anyone within this castle intently cause you harm. If you do become hurt, then you are to contact a member

*Harry, under no circumstances, would anyone within this castle intently cause you harm. If you do become hurt, then you are to contact a member of staff as soon as possible. Do you understand? * A small nod of the head showed that he did indeed understand what he was being told. *Minerva will escort you back to your dorm now. You are to remain there until either myself, Professor McGonagall or Percy, collect you. I will see you tomorrow for a detention, and please do not worry about it overnight, there will be nothing to worry about. Take this potion just before bed and it will help you dream without sleep. *

The two boys gently moved the cloth from over their heads and returned back to the world. It was rather bright after being in the mid light for so long. Harry looked longingly at the small orb that was still floating about a foot above the floor.

Minerva noticed him looking at it and asked Severus to tell him that he could keep it if he wished, and that it would help keep away bad thoughts and make him safe.

It was heart breaking that the child could be so pleased by such a small gift, but both adults were glad that they were able to find something that gave harry the comfort he desperately needed.

"Oh, Harry, we have been so worried when you just left like that, we had no idea where you had gone or what had happened." Hermione jumped up abruptly when the professor and small boy entered the common room. Wrapping her arms around harry, he was at a bit of a loss to know what to do. He did not like this position, but he did as well at the same time. It seemed that Hermione had forgotten that harry did not understand her because she continued the rambling.

Minerva at that point decided to order a few books on basic sign languae for the two children and any others that wanted to be able to communicate, to look though. It would give her an excuse to be able to look though and start to learn also. "Miss Granger, please remember that this child has been through a lot and may wish to have some space. Please would you and Mr. Weasley show him to where his belongings are, I understand that Mrs. Weasley has brought everything necessary. Here is his timetable and although he does not understand it, I wondered if you would be able to find a way of using colours to link lessons to books." The bushy haired girl was nodding well now. "Good night please stay safe tonight"

She bowed out of the dormitory. Harry watched her go, wishing that he too would be able to follow her, but the hand on his shoulder told him that he would have to remain in this busy place.

Harry allowed himself to look around for the first time. All around him was the colour red; there were red sofas, red floor, and red walls. It was quite intimidating and he only hoped that where he was supposed to hide wouldn't be like this. After only wood around you and the open doors of the night sky, harry was feeling closed off and smothered.

When he had finished looking around himself, he returned his gaze to the girl still holding his shoulder. He was glad for this because it was helping to ground him. A small smile was all that he was able to offer the girl. From his time at home, he knew that if he signed to people they usually got the gist of what he was trying to say, and if they still did not understand then he could always point.

*Hello again. * She waved back at him and took his hand into her own. Leading him gently towards a narrow opening in the wall she gestured for another boy he recognized from earlier to follow them. *Hey. *

The three children walked up some stairs and reached a large circle room with five beds in the room. Harry could tell that whoever had been maintaining these rooms up until now had very good tastes and wanted ever4ything done in a particular way. Harry made sure to notice how they were all folded and where everything was so as to make his job easier later.

The boy sat on one of the beds and gestured to the one next to it. Harry did not understand. His confusion must have shown on his face because he was led towards it and pulled down so he sat on it. *When am i to stay? * Unfortunately they did not understand what he was asking. To save time he stood up and started looking through the doorways off the room. When he found nowhere that he could be staying he gave up. Returning to the pair he tried again. *Me sleep where? *

Harry had not expected them to point towards one of the immaculate beds. The boy moved towards the end of the bed and opened the trunk that was found there. Pulling out a few items, he moved towards harry. Holding them up harry saw they were pajamas. He was about to take them when the boy pulled them away and placed them on the bed. Next he pointed to the trunk and then pointed at harry. Harry realized that all the things that they had been shopping for earlier were in face for him. For the first time in a long time harry felt himself smile.

These two people harry assumed must want to be his friend, however much he thought they were being stupid wanting to be his friend, he allowed it. Now he was relaxed harry felt himself relaxing and becoming sleepy.

Hermione noticed harry yawn. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, it has been a long day so ill let you get some sleep." She gave Ron a hug then opened her arms towards Harry as though asking for permission to hug him also. He granted this by allowing himself to walk into the embrace but only for a moment.

"Night, 'Mione. The showers are this way." He reached into Harry's trunk and took out the things he would need for a shower and then led him towards the bathroom. Assuming that harry most likely had not had a proper shower before because of the grime that could still be seen, he decided he would help.

Reaching into a cubical he turned the water on to a warm but comfortable level. Helping harry remove his clothes bar his boxers he gestured towards the shower. Harry had a bar of soap, sponge and a bottle of what he thought would be shampoo into his hand, he enjoyed the first proper shower of his life.

Harry had no idea just how relaxing it was for the warm water to just flow over his body. His thoughts drifted to his showers in the past where his uncle would put the hose pipe on him and scrub him with a wire brush. Suppressing a shiver, he decided that he had had enough of the shower now.

Over the door he found a fluffy towel that when he put it on seemed to be very warm and soft. Wrapping himself into it, he realized that he did not know what to do next. Hoping that the boy would not mid too much if he asked what to do next, he sat on a small bench and waited for him to return.

It wasn't long until there was two boys waiting with wet hair. Together the fumbled into bed and fell asleep to the light of the orb. Not once did Harry or Ron worry about the other boys in the room, they just did what they needed to.

* * *

The next day passed fairly smoothly with no massive problems. Harry was shown where to go by a boy he now knew by the name of Percy.

It wasn't long until harry was sat in the great hall pushing his food around the plate that sat in front of him.

Spotting Harry's distress, Severus decided to put the boy out of his misery. He walked up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder in order to get his attention. The boy flinched, but still looked around. *Hello, Sir. Are we going now? *

*Indeed we are, please say goodbye to your friends and accompany me out of the hall. * Everyone watching thought that man had gone soft but one glare and they realized they were much mistaken.

*Goodbye, ill see you tonight for the astronomy lesson. * Harry heard words being said and he could only assume that because it came from behind him that is was Severus translating for him.

Harry followed the man down many flights of stairs and into a part of the castle that was very cold. He was more than grateful when the man waved his stick and the

Harry followed the man down many flights of stairs and into a part of the castle that was very cold. He was more than grateful when the man waved his stick and the cloak he was wearing became warm.

*Please sit in the same place as last time. * He pulled the work from last time down from a file on a shelf. Harry let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He wasn't going to be punished; they were just going to continue where they left off last time. His stomach decided that at that moment it was going to rumble. Snape let out a sigh and conjured from of the fruits from the table upstairs for the boy to eat whilst they were working.


	7. 6 One step forward, Two steps back

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** I do apologise for the delay in posting this chapter. Thanks to my beta AlElizabeth. Please note that where there are the *, this is someone signing whilst talking.

 **WORD COUNT:** 3153

* * *

By the end of their two-hour session, Harry had managed to write the entire alphabet out with help. Severus knew that this was a large improvement. Unfortunately, the letters harry had been writing we illegible to anyone who did not know what he was writing. During the long walk up to the astronomy tower he contemplated different methods of being able to help Harry improve his handwriting.

*Harry, are you able to finger spell words? * The man asked wondering if they would be able to link the letters and spellings he already knew to the letters.

In response harry proved that he was indeed able to fingerspell by saying *Y-E-S * A smile crossed his lips when he realized why the man was asking, but soon turned to a frown. *But I can only really spell names and basic little words. * He seemed embarrassed that he was unable to spell anything more than that.

*We will worry about that another time, for now do you know what this lesson is and what you will need to do? * Harry shook his head hoping that he wouldn't be in trouble for saying that he didn't understand or know something. *Well you will look through a telescope at the stars and it will be your job to work out which part of the map you are looking at. I will remain to explain the instructions to you, but after that you will be on your own. If you have any trouble, please stand on the other side of the door and one of the helpers will escort you back to your dorm if needed. *

Harry smiled and continued following the man up the any flights of stairs that they would need to go up in order to reach the highest point in the tower.

When they reached the top, Snape explained to the professor the difficulties that harry would have. He also said that he would set harry up with the task they were going to do and make sure he understood what to do before leaving.

*Harry, you are to look though this and look at the stars. The is a map of the stars. As you can see some stars make shapes. It is your job to look through the telescope and see if you can work out which shape connects to which series of stars and draw it onto the map. I expect at least 5 of the shapes mapped out. * Severus explained it to harry including showing him the shapes in the stars. *When you have finished please hand the scroll to the professor and wait to be escorted back to the dorms. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Please wait in the great hall for me and I will take you for one more lesson before you have to attend another lesson. Goodnight Harry *

*Good night Professor * Harry said already looking through the telescope and working out the patterns in the sky. It was refreshing for a teacher to see s student so eager to learn and wanting to know everything that they could even though the reason for this was because of such dire circumstances.

A sharp nod was given to the professor as he left, hoping to maintain his title of bat of the dungeon.

It took a lot longer to explain what was needed to the rest of the children and by the time that they all understood and were settled off working, Harry was nearly half way thought the work. It appeared that the boy had a very keen eye for detail.

Usually he would only expect one or two of the consolations to be correctly identified by the end of the session. 20 minutes before the end, he felt a tug on a sleeve of his robe. There was Harry, standing with his parchment rolled up and pointing towards him a small smile on his face.

Reaching down he smiled in return. "Percy, thank you for staying to help out. Please would you show our harry to his bed." He reached down and took Harry's hand going to lead him down the stairs.

"Sir, did he finish all the work?" Percy looked shocked because even he wasn't able to identify them all in his first lesson, much less get it right.

In response, he unrolled the scroll and looked. "Indeed, it would seem that young Mr. Potter has got everything correct." Both looked impressed. *I am not sure however abut his apparent inability or want to join in with other students as I fear this may cause problems in group projects later on. Anyway, please get this young man to bed before he falls asleep. *

Harry was glad that he was allowed to leave early. He wasn't sure about what would have happened if he would have needed to do more work.

Sept 5th

It's strange how when you are really tired that you don't remember going to bed. Unfortunately, everyone always remembers having to get back up.

Ron had been shaking harry for a few minutes before he finally woke up. Realizing that someone was holding onto him and he was not the first awake to get the jobs done. Harry panicked. Rolling of the bed he huddled in the corner awaiting the blows he knew for sure were going to follow.

When Ron's alarm had gone off and he had dragged himself out of the bed, already late for breakfast, he thought to be kind and wake harry up so he wouldn't be hungry. Great to his surprise were the events that followed.

"Harry it's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. We just need to get to breakfast. I have learnt the way now so we won't get lost." He was trying everything he could to clam the boy, and it appeared that breakfast was the word to do it.

Reaching into Harry's trunk, he pulled out the school robes that harry would need to wear for the day along with the books and wash stuff he would need. He pulled harry into the bathrooms gave him his toothbrush, with toothpaste on, flannel, soap and clothes. Hoping that the boy would be all right to get on himself, he went into the cubical next door.

Ron had to wait a while for harry, but he was able muddling thorough everything in order to get himself ready. They made it to the great hall just in time to get some toast. Both had the morning free to do what they liked. Lucky for them, so did Hermione. So when the two boys wanted to go exploring the castle and grounds. They actually found themselves in the library. Surrounded by books.

It seemed, to harry, that the astronomy teacher had given the class homework to complete the maps of the sky. Harry had finished and so had nothing to do. He would have loved to be able to look thought the books and learn about any subject he ever wanted, but instead he was forced to sit doing nothing,

Hermione wondered why he wasn't practicing his writing. Surly it would be more helpful than sitting staring at the table while they did their work. She realized that he might be embarrassed to sit and work on something so basic whilst the others were doing such hard work. Deciding to help, she drew the alphabet in dots just like he mum had done so many years ago.

In the process of passing that parchment over to harry, he had the opportunity to look at her work. Having already completed it, he noticed that the constellations were in the correct place in accordance to each other but the starting star wasn't the one that she should have started with. Reaching for his quill then over to the parchment, Hermione thought that the boy was leaning to take the sheet that she had prepared for him. However when he carried on going and drew a line between a few stars on his sheet, she looked horrified. Having finished correcting her work he took the sheets and signed a quick thank you.

Harry made a start on the letters hoping that if he did them well enough then he would be able to show Snape. It didn't take long for him to realize that since writing on her work, Hermione had been looking gob smacked. Harry realized that maybe this witch didn't take corrections very well. He wished he could explain the mistake to her, but new that even if he tried to sign an explanation, she would not understand. Instead he pulled out his map of the sky, which he had received back at breakfast, from his bag and handed it over before finishing the work.

She said thank you but didn't seem very impressed about being helped by a boy who couldn't even write his name

Harry didn't care though he just continued to write the letters. Having finished the dotted ones, he went on to try and recreate them on a separate sheet.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here. What would three students like yourselves be doing wondering the corridors whilst the is a perfectly good feast going on?" Snape strode up behind them making the three students jump.

"We were in the library sir." Hermione started to explain with Ron and from what harry could tell on the professor's face, they weren't doing a very good job. Unnoticed by the other two students, Harry had taken off his rucksack and pulled out the parchments with the letters on.

Severus noticed this. *What is this Harry? * The boy handed it to him and on the parchment, he saw the neatly formed letters. *These are very good; did you do them yourself? *

Harry had put his pack on his back freeing his hands to sing. *The first one, this girl drew dots like you did but then the rest of them I did on my own. Are they good enough to be able to move onto words yet? * The smallest smile spread across the professor's face and he inclined his head to answer and also help maintain his reputation of the bat.

"*Very good, now I would recommend that you all go to the great hall, there is some good food there. Have fun in transfiguration this afternoon. *" With billow of his robes, the man left down a small corridor.

Not wishing to bump into any other teacher, they hurried. True to his word, the food was very good. Harry still being nervous and not able to eat large portions took only a small plate of scrambled egg on toast with some fruit for pudding. The other tow, having come from good homes and laces, took generous helpings and even went back for seconds.

Ron and Hermione looked ready to fall asleep after the large meal. Both were disappointed when Percy came up behind them. "I have been asked to escort Mr. Potter to his transfiguration lesson. Please would you all join me? I need to get to my lesson in time also."

"Brother, cant we sit for a bit longer we have only just finished and I think I'm going to throw up if I have to climb any stairs." Percy ignored him and took Harry's hand pulling him to his feet and leading him from the hall without another look back to his brother.

Harry heard whisper under Percy breath but did not know what it meant. "Stupid git, he wouldn't eat that much t home."

Harry got his timetable out and pushed it towards Percy. He seemed to get the message and pointed towards a blue square. Hermione had matched all his books to colours and had made it easy for harry to know what lesson he was going to by which colour. It helped because he thought that after a while he would be happy enough to walk himself.

Minerva had asked Harry to be escorted because if he became lost he would not be able to ask for help or directions.

Obviously the trio was the first to arrive and they waited outside the classroom in silence.

Neither Ron nor Hermione were comfortable talking because they felt as though they were excluding Harry. Harry in truth preferred it when they talked; he liked listening to the noise and trying to work out what they were saying. Some words he recognized: food, bed, sleep etc., but on the whole he had no clue.

Whilst in astronomy last night he had not really looked at who was in his class and he hoped that it would be the same group for every lesson because then there would only be a select few that knew how stupid he was. Someone had just approached him to start conversation, but luckily for Harry the door opened and a calm voice beckoned him in.

Once everyone was seated, Harry next to Hermione and Ron next to Neville, the lesson began. "The art of transfiguration is a delicate one and will require hard work and determination to master. I hope that you will all apply yourselves in order to pass this course. I must make it clear now that no matter who you may be, where you may come from or what you may know already, we will be starting at the basics and working thought everything. Any misbehaving in my class will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Professor," from each student.

Harry did not know what was said but seed to realized that this woman was not someone to mess with. He was glad he set up the quill because he would ask Snape later to translate what she said.

By the time he came out of the daydream the lesson was in full swing and approaching the practical. A small boy whom he had not seen before started handing out matchsticks. When each student had one each the professor used he stick to change it into a needle.

"You have seen how it is done, now it is your turn." The class became very noisy with students yelling at their matchsticks and waving the wands round.

Everyone was so busy that no one noticed that Harry dropped under the desk and was huddled with his hands over his ears.  
He had expected for the noise to become less towards the end of the lesson, but it only became louder when people were frustrated that it was not working. McGonagall was going between the desks helping student's to correct the wand movements and dictation.

She got quite a shock when she turned and looked towards where she expected Harry potter to be, and he was not there. "Miss Granger, where is Potter?" It was clear from her expression that she had not realized that he was missing either.

Sep 19, 2016She got quite a shock when she turned and looked towards where she expected Harry Potter to be, and he was not there. "Miss Granger, where is Potter?" It was very clear from her expression that she had not realized that he was missing either.

Standing up to look for him, she kicked something under the table that whimpered. Looking down McGonagall found harry. "It is okay Miss Granger, there is nothing that can be done to help now, and we must wait until the end of the class. Please continue with your work." She looked again at the terrified small boy. The kick had made him shrink even further into himself. "Please Severus, help this boy."

By the end of the class, no one had managed to change the matchstick. Asking the students to leave them on their desks, she dismissed everyone including Ron and Hermione.

First she sent a floo message to Severus to get to her classroom as soon as possible, next she went to summon the matchsticks to her hands. A sharp pain filled her hand as a perfectly formed needle poked into her palm. Confused because none of the students had managed, she scanned it to see who had completed the magic. To her surprise, the trace came from Potter.

After pondering this thought for a while longer, she was awoken by a knock on the door. "Come in."

Severus had been worried when he received the message, but due to his lesson being with third years who were working on a difficult potion, he could not end the lesson or leave. That was a long 20 minuets. Striding in the classroom he saw the head of Gryffindor holding up a needle and then a boy huddled under a table. Fearing the worst, he scowled. "Whatever happened in here?"

Minerva was very stressed and confused now. "To be honest, I don't know. He was fine the entire lesson but when I came to help him with his magic, he was hiding under the table. I haven't heard the boy utter a word since he got here, yet he has managed to perfectly turn this into a needle. No one else in the class managed. And even more, his wand is still in his bag." Normally explaining a situation to someone would help her to understand, but in this case she was just getting more confused. "I would have got him out but as I didn't know what was wrong or have any way to communicate, I guess I feared I would worsen it." She hung her head in shame. "Ill leave you to it."

Harry heard the lady walk out and looked up as the room was finally silent. *Hello Harry * He recognized the man. *Please would you come out from under there and tell me what the problem seems to be? *

He was very tentative and nervous about being in the open with the man but after a few moments of calm, he seemed to settle enough to answer. *Well I saw the lady change the thing and then got given one and thought I had to do the same. So I did it. But then everyone started shouting. It was so loud. I hid under the table hoping that no one would see that I was a freak that made things change. Then the girl next to me kicked me and I was so scared. * Harry was crying now, clearly very distressed by the events that happened.

*Okay, how about you come back to my quarters and we can find a solution. You remember it down there right, there is food and warmth and it is safe. * Harry nodded very happy with this new arrangement. *Follow me then* they both strode from the room, not wanting to risk harry having to step into a fireplace.


	8. 7 Making Progress

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** Please note that where there are the *, this is someone signing whilst talking. Would anyone like to be my beta reader as i am dyslexic and many people have been stating their difficulties in reading my work. I do not wish to loose readers due to my gramatical incapabilities.

 **WORD COUNT:** 2539

* * *

It had taken severus a good hour to calm harry down, and that was including the hot coco that he had laced with calming draught. Now the boy was snuggling on his sofa by the fire looking at a wizard picture book. Although harry could not read, he enjoyed the way the animals moved around on the pages and was imagining his own story instead.

Harry much prefered it down in these rooms. They were cold like what he was used to. No one shouted either so he didnt need to feel confined by the ear defenders that started to give him a headache if worn for too long.

Clearing his trought, severus tried to find the right words to show harry that is was okay to do magic. *Harry, i know you may not fully understand this, however it is okay to do magic. Next time something like that happenes, instead of panicing like you just did, i want you to smile and next time you see me you can tell me. How does that sound? *

Harry was rather confused by this. *Sorry, sir, I do not think you signed something right then, Please would you be able to repeat it?* It was hard for Severus to work out if the boy was scared from his facial expression or if he was merely trying to make sense of the statement.

*Well Harry, I will repeat it however it will be the same as I signed it correctly last time. I suggested that in future, instead of panicking when you make something change using magic, hold in all that emotion until you see me, and then i can help to show you how good it is. Do you think this would be possible?* He still looked quite confused however hesitantly nodded his head. *Now what were you doing in the lesson?*

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his parchment for the Professer to see.

After a few minuets of looking through the notations, he returned his attention to harry. *Would you like me translate this for you or would you like to practice what this explains. You may choose both.*

*Please could you read me the general gist of the work however i dont want to hear all of it. Then please could you show me what it is we were supposed to be doing.* The professer gave no answer and instead started to talk through all the notes from the lesson.

Harry watched carefully and whenever Severus throught that he may not have understood somthing he would ask a question. Reaching the end of the notes, he showed harry what needed to be done. *See, nice and simple. Would you like to try?* He knew that Harry could do this however he was slightly confused as to how he would be able to without talking.

Tentitivly he looked between the professer and the offending matchstick. Gathering all of his courage, he let out a breath and allowed the matchstick to change into the needle. Bracing himself for the blow that was bound to come, harry looked at the floor.

It took a while for severus to realise that the boy had actually changed it as he had not lifted a finger let alone a wand. Reaching over knowing the boy was expecting a beating, he mearly patted him on the back gently and congratulated him. *Woow, that was great Harry. If you can do this this the other two matchsticks then i think i may be able to find some chocolate. How does that sound?*

Harry was speachless. [pardon the pun] Not only was he not punished, the man had patted him on the back like he had seen his uncle do on Dudley. He was so distracted by this plesent feeling that he didnt notice the man signing. Luckly he had noticed and didnt comment on it, just repeating himself yet again.

In response to the man, he changed the matchstick again. *Welldone Harry, lets go find some chocolate, follow me.* There was a rare smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

Later that day, harry was in his common room with his two new friends attempting to play chess with Ron. Severus took the time to see the Headmaster.

"Albus, please. Harry will get there, he just needs a little time to adapt. I know that everyone thinks of him as the saviour of the wizarding wold however at the moment there is nothing that he can do to even start understanding the implications of this." Severus was getting annoyed.

Albus wore his usual smile "Understand though my boy, when it comes down to it, no matter is he can read, write, talk or anything else, what he needs to to know how to defend himself and kill Lord Voldemort." Severus was struggling to keep it together now "He has a job to full fill and there is nothing that can be done about that. You know the profacy, you know that he will return. He must be able to defend himself, no matter the cost."

"He is not a pawn in yours or anyone elses plan and i will not allow him to be either. I swore to his mother that i would protect him, so far i have failed by blindly trusting you." He strode towards the door "I will not make the same mistake again." Severus left the room determined to help this young boy that he was starting to care for no matter the cost.

Albus was unhappy, not only was there issues with Harry, but now the only hope of fixing things was starting to disapear too. "Don't worry Fawkes, all will be well."

* * *

"You are starting to get the hang of this harry. Well done. How about we play Exploding snap for a bit before bed as that is a bit less difficult." Ron agreed, happy to be away from the boy who nearly beat him at chess.

It took a few turns for harry to be comfortable with the mini explosons that happened everytime he put his hand down, but after a while he was smiling and joining in with the other two.

As the deck finished for the fifth time, Hermione announced that she was going to go to bed, and that the boys should as well.

The boys dragged themselves up the stairs and into their dorm. Ron got changed then snuggled under his think red comforter, harry just stood there unsure of what to do. After 20 minuets of standing there, he went in search of a cupboard. Finding the closes thing possible to a cupboard in the shower cubical, he curled up to sleep.

There wasnt the peaceful sleep he would have liked after such a difficult day.

It was barely midnight when Severus heard a timid knocking at his door. Moving towards it ready to reprimand whatever student dared to disturb him at this time in the evening, he was very surprised to see a flock of black hair. *Harry, is everything okay?* The small boy looked up. It nearly melted even the dungeon bats heart the tearstained vivid green eyes staring up at him. It reminded him of the night he called Lily that hated word.

Nothing else in this situation could be done, he pulled him into his chest and led him into his private living room. Mentally he made a note of harry. Not only did the poor boy have a tear stained face, he also wore rumpled robes. There was no sign of physical injury though so knew that he had not been hurt.

Sitting the boy on the large couch in front of the fire and entering his own bedroom to retrive the comforter. He wrapped it around harrys shoulders, pulled him down so his head was on his lap.

Over an hour went past of Severus stroking Harrys hair gently and humming some lullabys that he had heard when he was a child and upset by his Fathers abuse. The boy was asleep and although he did not want harry to wake up, he also needed sleep in order to be able to function during his lessons tomorrow.

How he did it, he did not know, however he managed to move the boy off his lap and stand up to return to bed. Transfiguring a pillow into another blanket he settled into bed.

Sleep came easily.

* * *

Next morning he woke to the smell of something good cooking.

Rising from his bed and putting on his clean clothes, he followed his nose to the kitchen that he had not in his entire time as professor used.

Before him was harry with a pan on the hob cooking what looked like porridge. Sitting behind the breakfast bar, he sat and watched the skilled small boy working. It was incredable that a boy who struggles with so much, can do what his peers have never tried.

Not long later Harry poured some of the porridge into bowl. Taking a small amount of honey, he swerled it in a perfect spiral around the bowl.

Placing the bowl in front of the man, harry stood and watched with wide eyes hoping that it was satiscactory. *Woaw harry, this is amazing. I would like you to join me and also have a bowl please.* Harry jumped to serve himself another before the man changed his mind.

*Thank you sir, this really is good. Would you like tea or coffee when you have finished please sir?* Harry was already standing heating the water. He knew he had forgotten something for the mans breakfast, he only hoped that he would be allowed to finish the bowl of porridge.

Severus looked up *I would like coffee please however i will make it when we have both finished, please continue eating.* Harry let out a breath he had been holding.

It wouldn't have taken long for Severus to finish his bowl however he decided to eat slower so as to stop the boy becoming pressured and making himself ill.

*Harry, you have a free period this morning, i am teaching 3rd years during this session however i would like you to come into the session and do some work.* Snape had stood up to make the coffee and brought a cup of pumpkin juice for harry.

*Please go and shower, dress and meet me back here in half an hour. If you require any assistance, do not hesitate to ask.* With that he stood and went into his own room.

Harry looked around trying to remember what he needed to do. A moment later, a house elf popped in to clear up the mess from breakfast. "Hello young sir, please do excuse me i did not realise you were here."

*Sorry Mr, i dont understand.* The little elf looked even more stressed by this. *My professer says that i need to have a shower and dress, do you think you would be able to help me?* He seemed to understand the gesture for shower and dress so he took harry's hand and led him towards the bathroom.

Turning the facet on, he allowed the water to run and warm up while he helped harry to undress. Gasping in shock at the scars littering the boys body "Sir, im sorry i did not know."

Harry had noticed but at the small elfs desperation to put it to right so he pretended not to notice.

It didnt take long for the elf to help Harry with in the shower and to have the boy out and starting to dry "I am going to get your clothes, two moments mister."

He popped out and back again in less than a second with clean robes ready.

*Hello sir* harry signed as he walked into the living room following his new friend.

Severus looked the boy down to ensure that everything was in place. "*Thank you Kally, that will be all.*" He turned and waved to harry before popping away again.

*Please follow me Harry.* Severus walked out of his quarters and into his class room.

He pulled out a chair at the back of the room and gestured to Harry to sit. *I would like you to listen during my lecture, you do not need to take notes, your focus is to link sounds and signs. When everyone settles to work i would like you to practice writing with these puzzles.* Severus made his way towards the front of the room *I do not expect you to move from that seat, please do not distract the class.*

*Yes, Sir.* It was only 5 minuets before the 3rd years started filing into the room and setting themselves up behind their desks.

As the twins walked in, the went to take their seat, noticed harry in the corner and relocated to a table closer to him, Harry did not miss the wink.

The lecture was very interesting, Snape ensured that he signed throughout. By the end, many of the students were starting to stop paying attention. It was at this point that Professor Snape decided to put the instructions on the board and set them off brewing their potion.

Harry reached over and took one of the parchments. He started joining the dots that were on there. Next to each dot was a number, There was a key which showed what number goes in what order. He didnt realise until he had finished that he had drawn a dragon. Underneith was the dots were some letters that he assumed meant dragon.

It took the entire lesson for harry to complete half of the shapes. He heared everyone stand to leave and the professor move towards him. *Well done Harry, I will escort you to your next lesson.*

* * *

Harry's lessons that day went well. He stayed in hall of the sessions, took noted using his special quill and didnt have another panic attack when he made his feather fly around the rooms in the charms class.

During lunch time, Hermione had helped him to write the alphabet without the need for dots. He couldnt wait until Dinner when he knew his Potions Professor was going to collect him and he could tell him about everything that went on during the day.


	9. 8 Promises

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** Please note that where there are the *, this is someone signing whilst talking. Would anyone like to be my beta reader as I am dyslexic, and many people have been stating their difficulties in reading my work. I do not wish to lose readers due to my grammatical incapability's.

 **WORD COUNT:** 2529

* * *

As the trio we standing to leave the hall for afternoon lessons, Harry saw his Owl, Hedwig, fly down through one of the top windows. Stroking her head gently, Hermione reached across to take the small piece of parchment from the birds' mouth. Reading it quickly, she smiled.

"Come on you two, we don't want to be late for our first potions lesson." Hermione promptly walked off back through the great hall doors, the boys following behind with confused expressions.

"Hermione, how do you know your way around already?" Ron asked amazed as they pulled up outside the potions classroom.

Hermione sighed exasperated, "Did no one else study the maps we were given?" It was apparent by the confused looks on everyone's face that they had not even opened the welcome pack, let alone read the map.

The class were saved from the looks of disapproval by the arrival of their teacher. "Everyone inside." Came a silky snarl from inside.

Following everyone else inside and taking up the same seat as he had done previously, Harry smiled at Severus. The smile was not returned. Frowning to himself, he pulled his books out of his bag and set up the quill.

The class was sat in silence waiting for the professor to start the lesson.

Professor Snape started calling down the register, pausing after each name to stare at the person who called back. Upon reaching Harry's name, Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "*Ah yes, Harry Potter*". There was no reply. "Apparently our newest celebrity feels far too superior to answer his name" The class chuckled, Harry looked at him confused as to why he had not signed to help him.

The moment passed, and the rest of the names were called.

"*You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. As there is very little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. *"

The class remained silent.

"*Potter! *" Severus said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The class gasped, Harry looked at him and smiled at the question. The class did not know, that Severus had asked Harry through sign how he had found his morning classes.

*They have been alright I think * Harry replied smiling. The class looked horrified, they were still shocked that a boy with so many difficulties appeared to be able to answer the question correctly.

Severus kept his face straight. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again, the sign was different. *Is the quill working okay? *

The class held their breath *Yes, I have lots of notes ready of tonight. *

"Humm... What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane" Severus snarled, clearly trying to catch Harry out. *I'm glad to hear it. *

Harry did not know how to respond to this so remained still. "Tut, tut. Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor." Harry could sense something was happening, but because it was not translated for him he did not know what was said.

During the lesson, Severus continued to help Harry whenever possible, drawing pictures of the ingredients on the board for his reference and signing instructions whenever he looked confused.

"Class dismissed." It had been a long 2-hour lesson, so the class hurried to leave. Hermione however took her time.

Finally, it was just the trio remaining. "Professor, Harry got a letter earlier, please could you translate it for him." There was no reply, so Hermione hesitantly handed the letter over.

Severus read the note quickly. *The Oaf Hagrid would like you to meet him now in his hut. Would you like to go and meet him? * Harry nodded energetically. "I assume you know where to go and are able to return him safely to the Great hall after your meeting." It was Hermione's' turn to nod. "*Well get going then, I'll collect you after dinner. *"

The trio ran out of the classroom, barely remembering to take their bags.

* * *

When Ron knocked on the door they heard frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. "Back, Fang – back." Hagrid's voice boomed. A shaggy head appeared through the door crack. "Come on in everyone, hoped you guys would show up."

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione said "My name is Hermione and this is Ron, sorry for coming along uninvited but we didn't want Harry walking across the grounds alone."

"No problem, no problem at all. Y'all welcome here." Hagrid smiled at them all "and how'r ya Harry." No reply "Ah well, make yerselves at home, have a rock cake."

The three took the tea and rock cakes gratefully but soon decided that they would be better to wait until dinner.

"Tell me 'bout ye first day then eh?" Hagrid said sitting at the table with them.

Ron and Hermione broke into descriptions of the day. Harry sat and smiled, enjoying, for the first time in his life, having friends.

"Do you know anything about why we aren't allowed on the 3rd floor Hagrid? Harry got in loads of trouble for going down there by mistake." Ron said trying to bring Harry into the conversation.

Hagrid frowned "I do know, but you should all be minding ye own business. There is nothing you need worry about down there." He placed his mug down a little too hard. "You should all be getting back up to the castle, its dinner soon"

The trio were escorted back to the castle in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." Hagrid said as he walked off when they reached the doors to the great hall.

Ron led the way down Gryffindor table, obviously attracted by the smell of food.

While Ron piled his plate high with all the food he could reach, Hermione served her own portion before staring at Harry who had not moved. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked without thinking. "Woops, sorry, I keep forgetting." Harry had still not moved and was staring at his plate with a blank expression.

Realising Harry was not going to move, Hermione served some food onto Harry's plate hoping he would eat something.

Severus had been watching the boy from the staff table with interest. From his seat he could not see Harry's face, but could tell from the sagged shoulders and head down that the boy was unhappy about something.

Finishing his meal, he moved towards the Gryffindor table. *Harry, time to go. *

Harry looked up and went to leave the table. "Excuse me Professor, Harry hasn't eaten anything yet, do you think he could come and join you later on?"

"I should think not, I will arrange for food to be sent to the Dungeons for Harry later on." With that he walked off.

Jogging to keep up with the Professor, Harry followed.

*Harry, is something the matter? * Severus asked concerned when they were seated on the sofa in front of the fire.

Harry made a small movement but caught himself and looked down before he was able to sign anything recognisable. *I do not appreciate being ignored Harry, I would like you to answer my question. * He could see that the boy was watching him out the corner of his eye so knew what was being said.

*Well, you see sir,* Harry paused.

Sighing *Go on. *

*Who prepares the food? There is a lot of food at every meal, there must be loads of people put to work to prepare it all. * Harry looked nervous.

Pausing to consider his answer. *The food at Hogwarts is prepared by House elves using magic, you need not fear you will be required to assist them. *

*I am sorry I did not eat anything sir. * Harry looked nervous still.

Waving his wand, a tray of roast beef, potatoes, carrots and gravy appeared on the coffee table. The boy smiled but did not move to take the food. *You may eat the food, but I am going to help you use the cutlery correctly. *

The boy smiled and reached forwards. *This is the knife, and this is the fork. You use the knife to cut the food and then use the fork to transport it to your mouth. Do you understand? *

*Yes sir. * He tried, and although the attempt was clumsy and ineffective, there was a vast improvement from previous displays.

Harry thought the food was amazing. A few times he choked himself and the professor needed to remind him to chew.

*Now Harry, we are going to start some work. Have you got your notes from your classes ready? * He watched as Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of parchment. *Do I need to go through your notes from potions? *

Unsure of the correct answer, he attempted to avoid the question. *Sir, you didn't translate everything that you said. *

Oh. It appears that he had been caught out. *That is correct Harry, I did not translate everything. I felt that some information was not needed, but also I did not know how to sign it correctly. Did you understand everything in the potions lesson or was there content which you need me to cover with you again. *

*No thank you Professor, I want to learn other stuff so I don't get too left behind. * Harry said.

It took Severus an hour to translate the ramblings of Binns, he really needed to talk to the Headmaster about his competence.

*Do you understand everything we have just covered? * He asked Harry who was still watching intently.

*Yes, thank you so much, I learnt loads. I don't need you to go through astronomy, I think I understand that one and the teacher didn't really say much. Please could you help me with Transfiguration? *

Severus was stunned, *Are you saying you managed to complete your star chart? *

*Of course, it wasn't difficult, just need to copy the sky to paper. * Harry looked proud of himself.

*Right then. I am happy to translate everything from your Transfiguration lesson, however you appeared to have no problem with the spells so I don't feel it is fully needed. *

Now the boy looked confused. *Sorry, I don't think I understand. *

*Well, * Severus started *you were the only student who was able to successfully change your matchstick. * The boy smiled again. *How would you like me to help you? *

Harry thought for a few minutes.

*Well, sir, I don't see how this is going to work. I'm never going to catch up with Ron and Hermione. I can't expect you to be translating everything for me in your free time. I think it would be better if I returned to the Dursley's. * Severus was shocked, he had not expected a reaction like this.

Using his finger to lift his chin. *Harry, you will not be returning to the Dursley's. I will arrange to meet with the Headmaster to discuss future arrangements, but I do not want to do so until you feel able to discuss what happened. *

It was clear Harry did not believe him.

*I swear on my magic that you will not return to your pathetic excise of a family. I will help you in any way I can to get you up to speed with your peers and I will not take no for an answer. Do you understand? * A slight nod was the reply. *Please tell me what I just said Harry. *

Looking sceptical, Harry started signing, *You have said I am not going back to live with Uncle Vernon or Aunt Pareunia. * Severus had to gesture for him to continue. *And you are going to help me catch up with my classmates. *

*Very good Harry. Next you need to believe it, but that will come with time. Now, would you like me to help you with transfiguration, writing or understanding speech? *

Harry had been reassured and therefore answered confidently, *Writing please sir. *

* * *

*Hey Harry, * Ron signed to him as he climbed through the portrait hole "Sorry mate, that's all Hermione has managed to teach me." Although Harry didn't understand, he could see the laughter in his friends face and joined in the fun.

Ron spent the evening teaching Harry how to play Wizards chess. It was fairly easy to teach, he showed each piece and how it could be moved then the pair played in the muggle way to make it easier for Harry.

Harry obviously lost, but he enjoyed playing with Ron and being a normal teenager. The ear defenders were helping him manage the noise and he was becoming more accustomed to the noises of every day life.

The pair were happy spending time together, they were less happy when Percy told them to go to bed.

When Harry reached his dormitory, there was a piece of parchment on his bed.

Harry was glad to see that it was made up entirely of pictures. The first sheet had a small moving picture of someone signing the word morning, the second said evening and the third was a moving picture of Severus. He was signing *Follow the pictures in order, they will help you learn what you are meant to do and in what order. The others in your dorm cannot see these so do not feel embarrassed. *

Taking the sheet saying evening, he started at the top where there was a picture of pyjamas, then a picture of a person getting changed, finally the person was brushing their teeth.

Harry had never brushed his teeth before so he attempted to following the picture and made a mental note to ask for help.


	10. 9 Quidditch

**TITLE:** Falling on Deaf Ears

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable as that of JK Rowling.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mentions of abuse and disabilities (Deafness)

 **PAIRINGS:** None planned, Def no slash

 **SUMMARY:** When Harry arrives at platform 9 and 3/4, it is a great surprise to everyone when he is deaf and severely injured. After being healed by Madame Pomfrey, he and Severus work together to reintegrate harry back into society. What will they uncover when they work though the problems of his past.

 **AUTOR NOTE:** Please note that where there are the *, this is someone signing whilst talking. Would anyone like to be my beta reader as I am dyslexic, and many people have been stating their difficulties in reading my work. I do not wish to lose readers due to my grammatical incapability's.

 **WORD COUNT:** 2635

* * *

Sept 9th

"Harry," Ron shouted at him "Come on, it's the Quidditch trials, you need to come and watch." Bleary eyed and confused by what was being said Harry pulled himself up.

*Was sleeping. * Ron understood the sign for sleep and that resulted in a very grumpy face.

Harry reached over and pulled the curtain back over Ron's face so that he could change in peace.

He could hear Ron pacing outside.

"HArrrryyyyy," Ron whined "Hurry up." Harry had only been inside a matter of moments before he appeared.

Ron grabbed his hand and started running out of the tower, Harry following behind.

It became apparent that the only thing that would slow Ron down, was the mountains of food in the Great hall. Harry managed to spend a full 10 minutes eating his breakfast before Ron's patience ran out and he had to leave.

Severus had been watching the pair from the staff table, a blank expression on his face.

* * *

Up in the stands, Ron and Harry were sat watching the Quidditch trials. Harry was pleased the nurse had changed his glasses, he could now see what was happening.

Ron spent the next two hours attempting to teach Harry how Quidditch was played, what each of the balls did, who the players were and who of the students trying out would work for each position.

Harry had not clue what Ron was talking about but that didn't stop him smiling and enjoying the morning.

The Chaser and Keeper trials had been first, Harry watched as they threw a large red football between each other and then aimed at the large hoops at the end. He assumed because Ron kept pointing at the ball and saying Quaffle, it was not a football. He also picked up that the people throwing at the hoops were called chasers and the person defending the hoops was called the keeper.

Ron held up 7 fingers, pointing to the first three he said "Chaser," pointing at the fourth "Keeper," and then the next two "Beaters are up next". He was right, soon the game changed completely. There were several dummies hoovered around the pitch and two black balls who could move on their own were released.

The captain, "Wood," Ron kept saying, sent up pairs with bats. From what Harry could make out, they just needed to use the bat to hit the ball so that the ball hit the dummies. Simple but the "Bludgers" seemed to have a mind of their own. The first pair missed every time, the second pair were reasonable, and the third pair were excellent. Harry could tell from the red hair that they were most likely related to Ron.

Finally, Wood flew up into the air with a bucket of golf balls.

The remaining students mounted their brooms and flew up into the air. Wood threw the golf balls in many different directions. Not a single student managed to catch one. Wood did not appear happy, neither did Ron. "We haven't had a seeker since Charlie left. Hope we find someone else we won't be able to compete."

* * *

The team seemed down, the high energy that had been around the pitch for the try-outs had disappeared. "Let's go and get some lunch, they are done now anyway."

Ron stood and walked off, Harry had to jog to keep up with him.

Reaching the Great hall, the pair found Hermione sitting eating lunch. Next to Harry's plate was another piece of parchment. This time, it was a circle split into sections. *The circle represents your plate. Each of the foods on the table has a symbol. You need to match the symbols so that the plate looks like that of the picture. * Harry smiled, Severus was serious about helping him.

Taking a few sandwiches, a banana, an apple and a chocolate bar, he settled to eat the food with his friends.

Ron and Hermione had been talking to each other for about 10 minutes before Hermione tried to bring Harry into the conversation. *How are you Harry? *

Harry smiled again, although she did not know much, he felt special that she had learnt something to make his life easier. *Alright thanks. *

Hermione seemed to have noticed him placing everything very precisely onto his plate. Pointing towards it she smiled and put her thumbs up hoping to reassure him that he had done it right. The blush from Harry showed he had understood her intentions.

The Professors had been watching the interesting interactions. They had seen Harry read an invisible piece of paper with intent, then the trio smiling and attempting to engage in conversation.

Snape was asking Professor Sprout about some potion ingredients he needed still. The apothecaries really did not understand the need for ingredients to arrive on time for lessons. "I do wish I could help the boy," Pomona started, "I don't know how he will manage in my lessons safely."

"It is a difficult one, I am hoping to discuss the matter in the staff meeting tonight. Do you have any suggestions?" Severus replied, "Poppy and I don't have the time to accompany him to every lesson."

Smiling at the trio, Pomona started "I think your answer lies with his friends. Teach them to understand signs and teach Harry to understand the spoken word at the same time." Pausing as though finished but then continuing "You could teach the staff some of the basics too, would help keep him safe around the school."

Severus was not happy. It was one thing working with one student, but teaching a group of children, and Gryffindors to boot, could be the end of him. "Humph".

Professor Sprout laughed to herself.

"Think about it Severus, I remember not too long ago a certain red head showing a better side of you, its your turn to show you care." By this time all the staff had left the table and there were very few students left sitting in the hall.

Catching the Potter boy's eye, he signed *Meet in my office, bring your friends. * He stood and walked off.

* * *

Harry was excited, he didn't know why his friends would need to come to his office, but he hoped they would be able to learn some more sign language.

*Come with me. * He desperately hoped that at least Hermione understood what he was saying as he moved out of the hall.

Hermione did understand, Ron just looked at the pair leaving and called "I've not finished."

"Oh Ronald, come on." Hermione called back.

Grabbing as much food as he could, Ron stood to follow.

*Where? * Hermione asked. She had learnt the basic questions in hope of being able to improve conversation skills.

*Snape's office. * That was beyond Hermione's skill level, but she tried not to show it.

Ron had finally caught up with them. "Why we going down to the dungeons? I don't want to spend my afternoon with the bat."

"It is a good job that Harry does not understand what you just said" Severus snarled walking up behind them.

All three jumped.

"Hello Professor, I hope it is okay, Harry seemed to want us to come with him." Hermione said nervously.

Snape inclined his head. "I asked Harry to bring you both here." They had reached the door to his office. "*Please come inside. *"

Harry rushed in and sat behind the desk, the other two were slightly more hesitant but took Harry's lead and sat behind the desk also. "*I have invited you all here because I want to offer my support. *" Everyone looked confused. "*I am willing to help Harry teach you both to sign. I will not teach you myself, Harry is more than capable of that and I feel it would help your friendship to learn how to communicate. *"

Harry signed a simple *Thank you. *

Hermione seemed excited and ready to work. "Oh, I'll learn loads, I think sign order is really difficult, there is so much to learn…" She was talking very fast.

Ron did not look happy. Snape heard him say under his breath "More school with the slime ball."

"You have been given an opportunity to join your friends' world. I will not help anyone who is not grateful." Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs and gave him a dirty look. "*Let us begin. *"

*Sir, I do not know how to teach anyone sign. * Harry said nervously.

Severus translated what he said and then carried on "*No, but by you signing words and hearing the translation, we can help both partied to learn what is needed. *" Realisation dawned on them.

*Thank you sir. *Harry said smiling. *Can we start with basic greetings? *

"*Yes, Harry, I feel that would be appropriate. *" Severus said.

Ron and Hermione were quick learners. The covered the basic greetings and the letters of the alphabet. Harry had also managed to learn these in English. Severus realised how much this would help and arranged to meet the trio twice a week to learn more. "*Make sure you practice between sessions. I will not be helping dunderheads. *"

* * *

It was late in the evening. Gryffindor tower was packed with students enjoying the first weekend of the year.

The twins were pulling some practical joke unsuspecting students while Percy was attempting to keep them under control. Hermione was going homework. Ron was playing wizards chess with another first year. From the amount of pieces Ron had in front of him, the other student was regretting agreeing to the game. Harry was sitting alone. He did not know what the time was, but he knew the sun was gone.

Standing and signing a quick *Night. * to his friends, he moved up the staircase.

Standing beside his bed and using the help sheet again, he had a shower and climbed into bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the staff room, there was a heated discussion.

"Severus, please could you give us an update on the progress of Harry." Dumbledore asked.

"The boy is smart and desperate to learn. His friends have started learning sign language to help his development and he appears to be learning words of English fast." Severus explained, "He has remembered the information from his lessons well, even without any notes. I do not doubt he will have caught up with his peers soon."

Minerva interrupted, "How long will you allow this to continue. It is clear the boy is not suited to this environment. He should be sent elsewhere to catch up."

"Now my dear, surely you cannot truly believe that Harry Potter the boy who lived would do better anywhere but here." The headmaster stated, leaving no room for argument. "We need to protect him and help him develop. Lord Voldemort is not dead and it seems foolish to assume that Harry will not be a target again."

Minerva stayed quiet.

"Please continue Severus." This time it was Professor Flitwick who answered.

"I have developed a plan to cover everything needed for the first-year syllabus by the end of they year. I do not worry about his academic ability."

Everyone was in thought about what the potions master could be referring to.

"I feel I need to have an input here Headmaster if I may?" Poppy started. Receiving a nod, she continued. "From what I have seen of the boy, he has an extensive history of injuries, malnutrition and neglect." The room remained silent. "If this was any other student, I would be contacting the department of Education and Children to report the family for abuse."

Dumbledore was still smiling, "Now Poppy, surely the situation cannot be that bad."

"The boy has extensive injuries of which many have caused lasting damage, he has been abused to the extent of loosing his hearing and is severely underweight. I wish to do a more thorough scan to determine the state of the boy but must wait until he is more stable." Poppy argued.

Severus decided now was the time to join the conversation. "As you know, every year, there are student from my own house who show signs of abuse. I have not only seen traces of the, but it is obvious that this boy has been abused. I do not care about his status or name; his family must be brought to justice."

"I have to agree," Minerva countered, "He shies from touch, is hesitant to reply, does not know the most basic actions which a child should know. You must do what is needed for this child."

"I will not fail him, I will do what is needed." Dumbledore said. Severus noticed that he did not say what he would be doing. "We need to discuss each of his lessons to make arrangements for him. Please could you each tell me how Harry managed in each of your subjects. Minerva, would you go first."

Frowning and the abrupt change in topic, but replying as needed, she said, "The boy has amazing magical ability. He was not only able to transfigure the object in advance of his classmates, he was able to do so without a wand or uttering a single word."

Flitwick decided to comment next, "I have to agree professor. For a boy who did not understand a word of the instructions given, he was able to perform basic magic like his classmates. He did appear shocked and worried by the performance however which is something I feel needs to be addressed."

"Harry was the only student able to complete his star chart during the lesson and complete it correctly at that."

"Harry seems very able in the greenhouse, he recognised weeds amongst the plants with my picture guide and cleared an entire flower bed alone." Pomona frowned, "Clearly result of his traumatic childhood."

"What did you find Professor Quirrel?" Dumbledore prompted.

Frowning, "The boy appeared distracted by a headache during my subject. He worked silently on what appeared to be a colouring sheet which I confiscated."

"Why would you do that? I have instructed him to complete those sheets." Severus growled. "No one is to draw attention to his need to complete Childrens work."

"Now then Severus, I do not think Quirinus aimed to cause problems, he was merely helping his student to focus." Dumbledore countered. "And what say you Professor Binns?"

"Much the same as Quirrel headmaster. The boy did not listen to a word I said and instead used a quick quotes quill, or similar product, to take notes." Again the stare from Severus could have killed, if he were not already dead.

"The first flying lesson is scheduled for this week Headmaster, I can give you more details at the next meeting." Madame Hooch said hoping to prevent an argument.

"Good, good," The headmaster said, "I feel all is correct then. There is much else to discuss, let us move on."


End file.
